


The Way You Touch Me

by controlofwhatido



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the gkm: confident!knowledgeable!virgin!Blaine and baby penguin who had a drunken one night stand!Kurt figuring out their relationship in and out of the bedroom, with lots of hurt/comfort and sweetness and much better sex than Kurt's one-night stand.</p><p>AU where Kurt and Blaine don't meet until their first year of college, so Kurt never did get that 'you matter' talk from his dad, and Blaine is a  confident, sexually knowledgeable virgin.  A year in their relationship as they explore sex and each other. Affectionately called the confident!virgin!Blaine/innocent!notavirgin!Kurt college AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn’t exist without the help from my friends and hand-holders.Kayla, for all the early plotting, beta’ing and encouragement. Lucie, for all the endless help, letting me talk her ear off constantly, and for keeping me from trashing this on multiple occasions. Nikki, for getting me through all the porn because this is definitely the most I’ve written all at once. Luckie, for… everything. For your beta skills, for being my rock through all of this, for not letting me give up, the ending, and for getting these boys through each and every one of their orgasms. Kerry, for helping me headcanon through some of the some of the tougher parts when I started running into blank walls. And lastly, Deej for the beautiful art (seen on tumblr and LJ)! Love you all!

_Sex. The first time I heard the word, I was in grade school, and some of the older kids were talking about it in hushed conversation. Of course, being the precocious kid I was – I went straight home and asked my mom what it meant that very same day. That’s when I got my very first sex talk. The “birds and the bees” – if you will. I didn’t have the courage at the time to ask her how two boys had sex together. That’s what the internet was for, after I learned how to get past the restrictions my parents put on my computer._   
  


_I came out to my parents when I was twelve. It was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. And, of course –as with most teenagers that age – I was very savvy with finding porn that I liked, and was very careful about deleting my browsing history. I learned a lot from porn – I made the mistake of the first video I ever watched being a double penetration scene and that almost scared me away from porn forever – and now, I know exactly what I like._

_While my parents were completely supportive of my coming out, I couldn’t exactly go to them to ask about the details of gay sex. My mom gave me that one and only sex talk when I was a kid, and that was it. Everything else I learned, I researched myself. The internet is full of useful resources, if you know where to look. And not just porn (even though I definitely enjoy porn – who doesn’t?). Educational websites – so not only do I know how to keep myself and my partner safe, but I’m pretty sure I can make it_ extremely  _pleasurable for both of us._

_I’m very familiar with my body – sure, the first time I used my fingers it was a little weird, but now I know_ exactly _how to make myself feel good. And I cannot wait to make someone else feel this good. I want my first time to be with someone I love, someone who loves me back – and if I have to wait, I’m okay with that._

_Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson and I’m a virgin._

* * *

 

_I don’t like watching_ those _movies. I’ve tried on numerous occasions, but all that happens is me thinking about what their mothers would think and why they have that tattoo_ there _. While my friends were having sex in high school, I was doing everything I could to get the hell out of Lima, Ohio. I didn’t know the first thing about sex. Didn’t really need to, seeing as I never had a boyfriend._

_Get a little alcohol in me once I finally get to the big city, and apparently I think the first guy I meet is my soul mate. I thought Matthew was really interested in me, would want to start seeing me – boy, was I ever wrong._

_Sex was not what I was expecting it to be. Having it was a mistake. It hurt, and I’m not entirely sure I ever want to have it again. I feel so ashamed – I never thought I’d have a one night stand._

_Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and I am no longer a virgin – but I wish I could take it all back._


	2. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt on the gkm: confident!knowledgeable!virgin!Blaine and baby penguin who had a drunken one night stand!Kurt figuring out their relationship in and out of the bedroom, with lots of hurt/comfort and sweetness and much better sex than Kurt's one-night stand.
> 
> AU where Kurt and Blaine don't meet until their first year of college, so Kurt never did get that 'you matter' talk from his dad, and Blaine is a confident, sexually knowledgeable virgin. A year in their relationship as they explore sex and each other. Affectionately called the confident!virgin!Blaine/innocent!notavirgin!Kurt college AU.

One of the first rules Blaine and his roommate had discussed was their ‘signal’ for alerting the other when it wasn’t such a good time to come back to the room. A sock on the door knob wasn’t ever a possibility – neither one of them wanted to get all the way back to the dorm just have to turn right back around, and besides, some jackass could easily pull it off. So, in the days of modern communication they decided to be completely honest with each other and let each other know via text.

Well, Tristan alerts Blaine – quite a lot during their first semester.

It isn’t until Blaine meets Kurt that he thinks he may need to take advantage of that alerting system  _sometime_  in the near future. He wants to take it slow, but that doesn’t mean Blaine can’t kick Tristan out just for some quality making out time someday soon.

They met on the staircase of their dorm building. Most people use the elevator but Blaine had been on his way out for a run, and it was only four flights down, anyway. He was looking at his iPod – not looking where he was going – when he bumped into a guy on the way down, almost knocking both of them over on the last step.

_“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Blaine said, grabbing ahold of – wow, a gorgeous guy’s forearms to steady him. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”_

_“No problem. I’m – Kurt,” the guy smiled, holding out his hand._

_Blaine pocketed his iPod and took Kurt’s hand, shaking it briefly. “My name’s Blaine.”_

~

Blaine still can’t believe that he met a guy – of all places – on the staircase of his dorm building. After rudely bumping into him, he managed to completely forget about the run he was going to go on, and asked Kurt to coffee. Now, a few weeks later – and a few more coffee dates, they’ve had their first kiss and Blaine is pretty much on cloud nine.

He loops his ankle around Kurt’s and tugs. “Little too loud in here?”

Kurt looks up from his laptop and shrugs. “Sorta? It should die down soon, it’s almost dinner time.”

The study lounge is where they’ve been spending most of their time since they met. It’s usually pretty calm outside of peak hours – and right now it’s definitely being used as a social room, rather than a place to study. Blaine quickly checks his phone before saying anything.

“My room is free now, if you want to go someplace quiet. Tristan gave me the all clear about ten minutes ago.”

Kurt scrunches his nose in obvious confusion and tilts his head to the side. “The all clear? What – is he rehearsing for something and didn’t want to be interrupted? You’d think he’d want an audience to let him know how he’s doing.”

Blaine can’t help but laugh and shakes his head. “Oh, no. No, he was just up there with his flavor of the week, or day. I can’t keep track anymore. He texts me when he’s, uh,” Blaine clears his throat. “Finished.”

A blush fills Kurt’s cheeks and he glances down at his hands. “Oh, right. Is  _he_  still going to be there?”

“I don’t know?” Blaine shrugs. He starts shuffling his papers together, just in case they decide to get up and leave. “Maybe – sometimes he doesn’t grab dinner till later, or he waits for me. Why?”

Kurt sighs before he starts fiddling with the seam on his pants. “I’m not – I’m not ready to be alone with you, yet.”

Blaine’s eyes widen, and he scoots his chair closer to Kurt so he can wrap his arm around Kurt’s back. “ _No_ , Kurt – that’s not – I didn’t mean –“ He scrubs his free hand over his face and takes a deep breath. “Let me try again. Kurt, I am the complete opposite from Tristan, believe me. I want you to be comfortable,” he pauses for a beat, placing his hand over his chest, “so I can be comfortable.”

“Thank you,” Kurt says softly and then leans in for a quick kiss. “I think I’m done trying to study for tonight, though. Meet you back down here for dinner?”

At the mention of possible food, Blaine’s stomach growls loudly. He laughs and nods, untangling his limbs from Kurt and finishes packing his stuff away. “See you in about fifteen?”

Kurt leans in for another kiss and nods. “Of course.”

~

It isn’t until a few days later that they’re alone together – and it happens rather by accident. Kurt met Blaine at his room and with Tristan around, they decided to enjoy the peace and quiet and study there – instead of heading down to the study lounge. After about an hour, Tristan received a text and left the room without so much as a goodbye.

Blaine fidgets from his spot on the floor as soon as he realizes what just happened. “Kurt, I –“

Kurt twists around in Blaine’s desk chair and smiles. “Blaine, it’s fine. I think I owe you an explanation.”

The last thing Blaine wants is for Kurt to feel pressured. They’ve only been dating for a couple weeks and he definitely doesn’t want to screw this up. He twists up onto his knees and shuffles over to Kurt. “You don’t – there’s nothing to explain. I think we’re perfectly fine exactly where we are, don’t you?”

Something flashes across Kurt’s eyes and he shakes his head before looking up toward the ceiling. “You mean you don’t just … want to rip off each other’s clothes and get dirty?”

“ _What_?” Blaine scrambles to his feet and leans against his desk beside Kurt, immediately grabbing for Kurt’s hands. “Kurt – look at me, please?” When Kurt lowers his eyes from the ceiling, Blaine smiles. “I’m in no rush to… as you say,  _get dirty_. I’ve had two boyfriends before you, and I was perfectly content just kissing them.”

Kurt’s nostrils flare, his chest rising with a deep inhale. “You mean – you’re a – “

Blaine smiles and nods. “I’m a virgin, Kurt. I haven’t – they were just high school boyfriends, you know? I didn’t feel  _enough_  with them to want to go any further.”

“Oh, well. Okay, then,” Kurt nods. He looks down at their hands and bites his lip. “You’re my first boyfriend,” he says softly.

Blaine tries to ignore the swoop in his belly because that’s the first time they’ve really acknowledged themselves as  _boyfriends_  – he can tell that Kurt isn’t exactly telling him everything, but he doesn’t want to push. Instead, he cups Kurt’s face with his hands and leans down for a kiss. Kurt immediately responds, his lips pliant and soft against Blaine’s and Blaine could quite honestly keep on kissing him forever if standing hunched over like he is wasn’t so hard on his back. He pulls back reluctantly after a few moments and smiles. “I certainly enjoy doing that.”

Kurt’s eyes are shining slightly when he returns the smile. “That makes two of us.”

* * *

 

Blaine’s so nervous he can barely tie his bow tie. He already tried two others and they just didn’t look  _right_  so they got tossed to the foot of his bed with a huff. He can do this – he can  _do_  this. He can take his boyfriend on a date – they’ve been on dates! Just not  _dates_. What kind of guy waits weeks to take his boyfriend out on a night on the town? A guy who can’t seem to tie his frickin’ bow tie, that’s who.

“Why don’t you use one of your clip-on ones? You look like you’re about ready to wage a war against all ties,” Tristan laughs, spinning around in his desk chair.

Blaine scrunches his face up in disgust. “No – those –“ He lets out another strained noise when the knot isn’t just right  _again_. “I want to look nice, T. You’ve seen how Kurt dresses – I need to impress him.”

“You’re already dating; he’s going to think you look great no matter what type of bow tie you wear. Even if I think they’re ridiculous. So!” Tristan says, bouncing up from his chair. He comes up behind Blaine and claps his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. “Should I make myself scarce tonight so you two can get your  _man_  lovin’ on?”

“Wha – no,” Blaine scoffs, shrugging off Tristan’s hands. “We’re… not. Doing  _that_.” He bounces on his feet when he  _finally_  gets the knot in his bowtie just right. “And don’t call it  _man lovin’_  – that’s crude. We’re taking it slow… Something you’re clearly not familiar with,” he says, rolling his eyes at Tristan’s reflection in the mirror. 

Tristan shrugs and flexes his arms over Blaine’s head – the bastard has six inches on Blaine, so it’s not hard for them to use the mirror at the same time. “What can I say? The ladies love me. I’ll make myself scarce just in case – you never know… You may want to finish the date off with some sweet boy kisses!”

“You – “ Blaine starts and then shrugs, because, well… that’s not such a bad idea. Maybe – if it’s okay with Kurt. “Thanks, T. I’ll text you?”

“Of course,” Tristan nods, clapping his hands on Blaine’s shoulders again. “Have fun on your date. Remember to compliment his shoes!”

Blaine laughs and pushes Tristan out of the way. “Clear outta here – I still have to gel my hair.”

~

“Well, Mr. Anderson… if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to woo me.”

Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulls him tight to his side. It’s slightly windy and just cold enough to give him a solid excuse to stay close to Kurt the entire time they’re up here. “Just wanted to make tonight special.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says softly, turning away from his view of the New York skyline to look at Blaine. “This – Empire State Building? Dinner? I – it’s been perfect. Thank you.”

Blaine feels his knees buckle a little when they kiss because he’s kissing his boyfriend on the top of the  _Empire State Building_. Take that, Ohio – right now, in this moment, he never wants to go back home.

~

Kurt’s dorm is two floors up from Blaine’s, so they usually says goodbye at Blaine’s door. As they exit the elevator on Blaine’s floor, Blaine keeps his hand clasped with Kurt’s until they reach his door.

“We don’t have to say goodnight, just yet. You could come in, if you want,” Blaine says, leaning against the door. “I just – I had a really great time tonight and I don’t want to let you go. And I’d kinda like to kiss you s’more.”

Kurt smiles and squeezes Blaine’s hand. “I had a great time, too.” A flush starts filling his cheeks as he ducks his head down and nods. “I’m – yeah. That’s okay, we can go inside.”

Blaine drops Kurt’s hand so he can turn around and unlock his door, and uses that time to take a discreet deep breath to calm his nerves. There’s something – something  _perfect_  – about Kurt that makes Blaine  _really_  not want to do anything that would scare him away. After he gets the door open, he tosses his wallet, cellphone, and keys down on his bedside table and sits down on the edge of his bed. “C’mere,” he says softly, waving Kurt over.

Kurt sits down right next to Blaine and clears his throat when Blaine twists his torso slightly toward him. “Blaine – I, let me say this before we…yeah. I  _really_ like you – “

“Kurt – “ Blaine tries, but Kurt holds a finger to his lips. He tries to keep his heart from dropping to his stomach at Kurt’s tone, but it’s hard – there’s definitely a ‘but’ coming. That’s not exactly hopeful after a perfect date.

“Like I was saying, I really like you – you’re pretty much perfect. Everything I could’ve asked for in a first boyfriend – in  _any_  boyfriend. I just… I wasn’t completely honest with you the other day, and I want to be,” he says and takes a deep breath. He worries his lip between his teeth for a moment before continuing, a hint of hesitation in his eyes. “I’m not a… a virgin – I had, uh… well, let’s just say, alcohol and I don’t mix very well and I had a bad experience during freshmen orientation.”

Blaine’s eyes feel like they’re going to fall out of his head and he pulls one of Kurt’s hands into his. “You – Kurt – you weren’t – “

“Oh,  _no_ ,” Kurt shakes his head rapidly, and Blaine feels like he can breathe again. “I – it was a really, really stupid mistake, and I’m… I’m so  _ashamed_. And I had no idea what I was doing – I still don’t, and he – Blaine, it  _hurt_  – and I’m just really scared that it’s always going to hurt.“

“Oh,  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine whimpers, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. That’s the  _last_  thing he wanted to hear – no one’s first time should be like that. He cups Kurt’s face with his free hand and brushes his thumb across Kurt’s cheek. “It’s never, ever supposed to  _hurt._  I’m  _so_  sorry you had to go through that – but there’s  _nothing_  to be ashamed of, okay? I know this,” he squeezes Kurt’s hand, “is fairly new, but I want to be someone you can come and talk to – about anything.”

Kurt leans into Blaine’s touch and smiles. “Didn’t I just say something about you being perfect?”

He feels heat fill his cheeks and he ducks his head slightly to try to hide it. “I’m far from perfect, trust me. But I still would – is it okay if I kiss you, Kurt?”

Instead of answering, Kurt leans in and kisses him – which is the best response Blaine could’ve asked for. He asked because well, after that talk… he wasn’t sure if Kurt was still on the same page as before. Apparently he is, because Kurt’s fingers are trailing up his cheek and lightly flexing against his jaw while their lips slowly move against each other.

Blaine slides his hand a little further back into Kurt’s hair and tilts his head to the side so the angle is a little better. Kurt’s lips are so soft and moist against his own – he tastes like strawberries, and suddenly strawberry chapstick is Blaine’s favorite. He slowly pulls his hand away from Kurt’s and reaches around behind Kurt, curling his fingers around his waist.

His eyelids have been slowly drooping closed, and he finally gives in because Kurt’s have been closed since they started kissing. An immediate feeling of bliss rushes through him with just being able to  _feel_  and hear the little noises Kurt probably doesn’t even realize he’s making. He can’t help but part his lips slightly and press his mouth a little more firmly against Kurt’s – and groans softly when Kurt clutches his jaw harder and moves his lips against Blaine’s with the same intensity.

Kurt feels so solid in his arms – his waist is firm and Blaine’s fingers just keep shifting up further in Kurt’s hair until they’re completely buried. When he pulls Kurt’s bottom lip into his mouth, Kurt gasps and clutches Blaine’s shirt with his free hand. Blaine smiles and lets go with a  _pop_  and licks across Kurt’s top lip. It’s his turn to be surprised when Kurt drops his jaw, but when he goes to lick inside Kurt’s mouth, Kurt  _freezes_. Blaine pulls back immediately. “Wha – Kurt? I’m sorry, that was too much – that was too much, wasn’t it? I’m sorry – “

“Um,” Kurt tries, swallowing hard. He lets go of Blaine’s shirt and sits up straighter. “Yeah – I just. Slow, right? Slow.”

Blaine nods and shifts his hand back around to Kurt’s face, rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s cheekbone. “You are so gorgeous,” he says softly, and he can hardly keep his eyes off of Kurt’s kiss-swollen lips, his flushed cheeks, and his eyes – which have been sparkling all night, somehow.

Kurt’s breath catches in his throat and his lip trembles slightly. “No one has ever called me that before,” he whispers.

“Well, you’re going to hear it from me every day,” Blaine says as he leans in to kiss Kurt’s forehead. “I really,  _really_  like you too, Kurt.”

* * *

 

After living in New York for a few months, Blaine is already used to big city life. A few days back in Ohio and he is  _bored_. Ohio is  _boring_. Especially since Kurt is in D.C. with his family (he’s dating the son of a congressman,  _wow!_ ). Their first official separation – it’s only a couple months into their relationship but Blaine misses Kurt like crazy. He’s used to seeing him every day and now that he can’t? Well, it pretty much sucks.

One of the only good things about being home is having his room to himself again. He gets along with Tristan really well, but there are some times that a guy just needs to have his time alone.  He’s not the one getting sex on a weekly (sometimes daily) basis, and sometimes it’s really difficult to find time to watch porn – or even just relax and take his time – when there’s a roommate to worry about.

And now… well, Blaine has a  _gorgeous_  boyfriend to think about, too. He can only imagine what Kurt is hiding beneath his stylish clothes (which is just  _fine_ with him), but his imagination is pretty vivid. Just thinking about the last kiss they shared before they said goodbye is enough to get him hard and aching. It was  _the_  hottest kiss Blaine had ever experienced in his entire life.

As if the long, languid kissing that they had been doing on Blaine’s bed hadn’t worked him up enough – after they clung to each other until the last possible moment,  Kurt had turned back around at the door and  _launched_  himself at Blaine. At the time, it was a blur of hands and lips and tongue but now, thinking back on it, Blaine can remember how his hands had immediately gone up to Kurt’s face, how Kurt’s arms had been strong and sure around his shoulders…

He had stumbled back until his ass was pressed up against his desk, and Kurt had completely pressed  _up against him_. Kurt had been warm, and firm, and _hard_. Blaine had made sure to  _not_  move his hips – but  _god_ , Kurt had felt so good and their tongues moved together so well – and how the hell did Kurt learn to kiss like  _that_?

Blaine closes his eyes and is glad that his parents have been asleep for a few hours, because he wants to draw this out for as long as he can. That’s not a luxury he usually gets at school. His cock his hard, warm against his bare thigh but he’s not ready to touch it – not just yet. He takes a deep breath and slowly sucks his right index finger in his mouth.

He thinks about what giving a blowjob might be like. What a hard cock would feel like in his mouth – what it would feel like if it was  _Kurt’s_  hard cock. He knows he’ll be able to take quite a bit – he’s practiced, he has a toy he likes to use for that – and he slips another finger in his mouth. What will Kurt’s come taste like? Will Kurt like it more if he sucks hard and fast – or if he drags it out and uses more tongue?

Once his fingers are sufficiently spit-slick, he slides them from his mouth – catching them on his bottom lip – and slowly drags both of them down to his right nipple.  _This_  is what he doesn’t have time to do at school – sufficiently work himself up. He  _knows_  his body, knows what feels good, and he  _enjoys_  touching himself.

He sighs softly when he drags his nail across his nipple before pulling it between both fingers. He gives the same treatment to his other nipple with his left hand, and then pinches both of them at the same time. That makes him gasp and thrust his hips up, his cock bouncing slightly against the crook of his thigh. He wonders if he’ll ever know what Kurt’s mouth on his chest feels like – if he’ll ever get to trail his tongue across Kurt’s pecs.

He slides both of his palms down his chest, over his stomach and down to his thighs. The heat is already coiling deep in his belly and he wants to touch his cock, wants to give in, but maybe not just yet. As he drags his fingers over his thighs, he pulls his feet closer and plants them on the mattress. He loves to be able to really fuck into his hand, push his hips up off the bed, and with his knees up he can easily reach down past his balls, too.

Finally opening his eyes, he glances down at himself. His hard cock is flushed and resting against his lower belly, his hands are slowly rubbing up and down on his thighs, and his stomach muscles tighten every time his hands get close to his dick. He drops his right hand between his legs and starts lightly trailing his fingers up behind his balls, and finally up to his cock. A loud sigh leaves his lips when he grips his cock with his hand – he's already wound tight and breathing heavily.

As he starts to slowly stroke himself, he can't help but think of what it would feel like if it was Kurt's hand, or his mouth. Kurt's lips are always so soft and pliant when they kiss; he groans and squeezes his eyes shut when he pictures those same lips wrapped tight around his cock. His cock has been leaking precome since he started, and now he's too far gone to take the time to grab the bottle of lube from his bedside table. Instead, he thumbs over the head of his cock and smears some of the precome around.

His hips start jerking upwards, fucking his cock into his fist, and he trails his free hand past his balls to tease at his hole. Sometimes he'll finger himself but right now he's so close that he only needs a little bit more. As soon as he presses his fingers against his hole, swiftly moving them around in a tight circle, he cries out and comes all over his fist and stomach.

It takes a few moments of heavy breathing and dazed gazing up at the ceiling for him to move, at all. He always feels extremely sluggish after orgasms – especially long, drawn out ones like those. As he sleepily cleans himself up his mind goes back to Kurt – and all of the things he just imagined. He thinks he could be ready, someday, to do those things with Kurt. To share himself with him in ways he's never done with anyone else before.

 

* * *

 

Blaine hates his second semester schedule. Mostly because he doesn’t have nearly as much time to see Kurt as he did before break. Their schedules don’t match up well at  _all_  and it just seems like a cruel punishment because ever since returning to school, they don’t seem to ever want to be apart from one another.

Wednesdays are his days to rush back to the dorm after his last class. Kurt only has class in the morning on Wednesdays and they have a standing coffee date. It only trips him up a little when he finds Kurt in the study lounge with a girl in his lap. They’re laughing at something, and the girl has her head buried in Kurt’s neck. Kurt’s hands are clasped tight around her tiny waist.

It would’ve tripped him up a little more, if Kurt’s face hadn’t lit up as soon as Blaine walked in. Blaine waves and maneuvers his way over to the couch where Kurt is sitting with the girl. “Hey,” he says, leaning down to kiss Kurt after Kurt cranes his neck out a little.

“Oooh,” the girl coos, slapping Kurt on the chest. “You two are  _too cute!_ Kurt! You were right when you told me how handsome he is!”

Kurt huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “Blaine? This is Rachel... and like I’ve told you about her, she doesn’t know how to keep her  _mouth shut_.”

Blaine smiles and tips his head a little at Rachel. “Nice to meet you, Rachel. I’ve heard quite a lot about you.”

She flicks her hair off her shoulder and glares at Kurt. “All good things, I hope. Because Kurt simply raves about y-mmmph!”

“Rachel Berry, I swear if you finish that sentence, I will drop you on the floor right this second,” Kurt says sternly with his hand firmly clapped over her mouth. He looks up at Blaine and smiles nervously. “So, coffee?”

Blaine loves that Kurt talks about him. It gives him a warm feeling in his chest, even if Kurt looks embarrassed over it. It also makes Blaine want to kiss Kurt senseless, but he’ll have to save that until they’re alone. “You’re more than welcome to join us, Rachel,” he says, holding out his hand to help her up. When she grabs it, Kurt finally drops his hand from her mouth.

After she stands, she smooths her hands over the pleats of her dress and smiles at Blaine. “A gentleman, too. Kurt, you better keep him.”

“Rachel. I think you’ve made your point,” Kurt says and pushes himself up off the couch. He reaches out for Blaine’s hand, which Blaine takes readily. “Let’s go get some coffee.”

It doesn’t take much for Blaine to love Rachel. She spends most of their coffee date going on (and on) about her classes at NYADA, but Blaine can easily see why she’s Kurt’s best friend. Honestly, he starts to zone out a little on the conversation and just mindlessly sips at his coffee while keeping one arm around Kurt’s shoulders. When Kurt stiffens under his arm and hisses Rachel’s name, Blaine blinks rapidly to bring himself back to the conversation. “Wait – what happened?”

Rachel looks like she could cry. She reaches out for Kurt’s leg and sets her cup down. “Kurt… I didn’t mean it like that, I  _swear_. I was just – “

Kurt sighs and relaxes slightly. “I know what you were ‘just’ but can we not? Okay? I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

Okay, so he definitely missed something. Before he can ask, though, Rachel launches into another story about some guy she she’s seeing and Blaine tries to nod when it seems appropriate. Kurt still seems a little on edge and he wants to find out what Rachel said, but he’s clearly going to have to wait.

~

After Rachel leaves and they end up in Blaine’s room, Blaine can tell that something is still bothering Kurt. He tucks himself against the wall on his bed and gestures for Kurt to lie down beside him. Once Kurt gets settled, Blaine reaches up and runs his fingers over Kurt’s forehead, brushing a stray piece of hair away. “Want to tell me what Rachel said that has you so upset?”

Kurt sighs and flops onto his back. “She just... said something ab-about Matthew.” He bites his lip and throws an arm over his eyes. “It’s not really important what she said, it just… it got me thinking. About us and uh, where this is going?”

“Hey,” Blaine says softly, reaching up to pull Kurt’s arm away from his eyes. “Where do you want it to… go?”

“I don’t – “ Kurt lets out a frustrated noise and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Blaine, I don’t know the first thing about s-sex. To me, still… a touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets.”

Kurt sounds so embarrassed, and Blaine knows if he could see Kurt’s face it would be flushed pink. He sits up and scoots right behind Kurt. “I could tell you what I know, if that would help you feel more comfortable.”

“We – I mean, do you want to go… to go uh, further?”

At that, Blaine swallows hard and reaches around Kurt to grasp his hands. “Kurt, I  _love_  kissing you. You know I haven’t done anything more than that but I really think I could be ready to go further, with you.” When Kurt lets out a questioning noise, Blaine squeezes his hands to reassure him. “I’m not saying anal sex… heck, some couples never even have anal sex. There are  _so_ many other things that we could do, that I could… teach you.”

Kurt twists his body around enough so he can look at Blaine. His bottom lip is clearly reddened from being worried between his teeth, and Blaine can't help staring at it. “You would – you want to do other things with me?”

“Of course, Kurt,” Blaine says with a smile, reaching up to cup Kurt's cheek. “If you want, I could show you? Nothing too heavy – and if you want to stop, we'll stop.”

“I – yeah,” Kurt says softly, his chest heaving slightly. “Okay.”

Blaine searches Kurt's face for any sense of hesitation, and all he sees is a bit of excitement flashing in Kurt's eyes. Before he can lean forward and kiss Kurt, Kurt grasps him by the back of the neck and pulls him forward.

It's a kiss that makes his belly twist up tight, Kurt's mouth is moving slowly over his own with Kurt's fingers curling around his neck. He slides both of his hands down Kurt's sides until they're resting on Kurt's hips, and he slowly pushes Kurt down on the bed.

Horizontal making out is still fairly new, and they're usually on their sides with their hips angled away from each other. This time, once Kurt is settled on his back, Blaine situates himself on top of him. He leans down and brushes his lips against Kurt's. “Is this okay?”

Kurt's cheeks are flushed, and he brings both hands up to Blaine's face. “I – yeah, I just. I don't know what I'm doing.”

Blaine settles his hips down against Kurt's, and can feel that Kurt is half-hard underneath him. He supports himself on his elbows on either side of Kurt's head and kisses him quickly, angling his head to make it as thorough as possible. When he pulls back, Kurt is blinking up at him with a small smile. “That's okay, I've got you,” he whispers before he leans in for another kiss.

He's hard, and can't help the little shift his hips do when Kurt tightens his grip in his hair. Kurt gasps into his mouth and Blaine uses that opportunity to deepen the kiss, dropping his jaw and working his mouth firmly against Kurt's. Feeling Kurt getting harder underneath him is giving him a pleasant tingly sensation deep in his belly. He can feel Kurt's cock, hard right up against his own, and that is _amazing._

Kurt licks into Blaine's mouth, his tongue brushing against Blaine's teeth and sliding against Blaine's tongue. Blaine tries shifting his hips again, trying to gauge Kurt's response, and is elated when Kurt moans softly and thrusts his hips up in response.

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine says, dragging his lips down to Kurt's jaw. “You feel so good.” He kisses along Kurt's jaw, up to his ear, before nipping softly on Kurt's earlobe. He starts moving his hips, thrusting against Kurt, and  _god_ , the friction feels so good.

“Am I – is this right?” Kurt asks, his voice trembling as he works his hips in a steady rhythm against Blaine’s.

A shiver runs down his spine after a particular thrust makes Kurt’s cock hit  _just right_. “ _Ah_ ,” Blaine gasps, running his right hand down Kurt’s body to his waist. He flexes his fingers over Kurt’s shirt, and wonders what Kurt’s skin feels like under there. Does it feel as soft as the skin on his neck feels where he’s been licking and kissing? He goes a little dizzy at the thought and nods against Kurt’s neck. “Y-yeah,” he groans, his hips losing coordination as he feels the heat buildup in the base of his spine.  Dragging his mouth back to Kurt’s mouth, he licks along Kurt’s jawline as he goes and is pleasantly surprised when Kurt hauls him up to kiss him messily.

“Blaine – I’m cl –  _oh_  – I’m gonna – “ Kurt gasps against Blaine’s mouth, and Blaine can feel Kurt’s whole body tense up.

“ _Please_ ,” Blaine whines softly into the kiss, nipping at Kurt’s bottom lip. “Me too. Want to feel you, want to see you,  _please_ , Kurt.”

Suddenly, Kurt yanks on Blaine’s hair and buries his head Blaine’s neck, his forehead damp with sweat against Blaine’s skin. He thrusts his hips up sharply and cries out Blaine’s name as he comes.

Blaine’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out his chest as he closes his eyes tight and thrusts one, two, three more times against Kurt before coming, his hips moving weakly as he comes down from his orgasm. “I – oh god, Kurt – I – “

Kurt settles his head back against the pillow and moves his hands down to Blaine’s arms. “You –  _Blaine_ – that was – “

A little out of breath and still a little dizzy, Blaine nods and relaxes his entire body on top of Kurt. “Are you okay?” he asks quietly. He can barely think straight – he just did that. Made Kurt come, had his first orgasm with Kurt,  _holy_ – that just happened. With Kurt. He’s pretty sure his brain isn’t working properly anymore.

“I’m – “ Kurt pauses and kisses turns his head to kiss Blaine’s temple. “ _Thank you_ , that was – I had no idea I could feel like th-that,” he mumbles quietly, his lips grazing Blaine’s skin as he talks.

Blaine pushes himself up so he can look Kurt in the eyes. He feels his heart squeeze in his chest because all he sees in Kurt’s eyes is trust and  _something else_  – he can’t quite tell. “I will always, always make you feel good, okay?” He kisses across Kurt’s forehead and down to his cheeks. “And if… if you want to go further at some point, just tell me. I want to teach you everything I know.”

“Y-yes,” Kurt says, nodding, sliding his hands up to the back of Blaine’s neck. “I think… I’d like that.” 


	3. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt on the gkm: confident!knowledgeable!virgin!Blaine and baby penguin who had a drunken one night stand!Kurt figuring out their relationship in and out of the bedroom, with lots of hurt/comfort and sweetness and much better sex than Kurt's one-night stand.
> 
> AU where Kurt and Blaine don't meet until their first year of college, so Kurt never did get that 'you matter' talk from his dad, and Blaine is a confident, sexually knowledgeable virgin. A year in their relationship as they explore sex and each other. Affectionately called the confident!virgin!Blaine/innocent!notavirgin!Kurt college AU.

Now that he knows what Kurt sounds like when he comes, that Kurt tends to bite his lip and squeeze his eyes closed just as his orgasm hits, and that he gives the most amazing kisses post orgasm – well, Blaine is sort of addicted. Being able to feel the hard lines of Kurt’s body underneath him, above him – just in the few times they’ve been together – he loves it, and he wants more of it. He wants to know what Kurt’s cock looks like, what it feels like in his hand, and exactly what Kurt likes to bring him off.

He remembers his older brother Cooper telling him that once he started down the road of intimacy with someone, he wouldn’t want to stop. Well, Cooper may have been a bit cruder with his explanation, but he was right. Blaine wouldn’t dare try to push Kurt for anything he wasn’t ready for, but he’s pretty sure Kurt is ready for a little more, too. Briefs sticky with come aren’t pleasant in the slightest, and Kurt’s hands have been roaming quite a bit more lately.

~

Blaine nervously adjusts his bow tie – black, with tiny red hearts – and hopes he hasn’t gone overboard. He’s never had a date on Valentine’s Day before, let alone a boyfriend. Tristan had promised him his outfit looked great, and his red pants have never failed to boost his confidence before. He just hopes Kurt approves.

Before he has time to second guess every decision he’s made today, the door to the classroom opens and Kurt peeks his head inside.

“Why’d you want me to come all the way down here, I –  _oh_ ,” Kurt says, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. “Wow.”

Blaine pats a spot on the blanket next to him and gestures at the basket of food in front of him. “It’s too cold to have a picnic outside, and this room never gets used, so I figured…” When Kurt doesn’t move from his spot by the door, Blaine starts to panic and begins cleaning up. “You hate it, you absolutely hate it, I should’ve asked, or – “

“You did this for me?” Kurt asks softly, slowly approaching Blaine after reaching back to lock the door. He kneels down on the edge of the blanket and sets his bag aside. “All of this…?”

A wave of relief washes over Blaine, and he reaches out for Kurt’s hand. “Of course it’s all for you. It’s our first Valentine’s Day together. I know it’s not much, but – “

Kurt cuts him off by leaning in for a kiss. When he pulls back, he smiles and squeezes Blaine’s hand. “It’s perfect… having a picnic with my boyfriend is on my bucket list, actually.” He looks around the room and raises an eyebrow. “What  _is_  this room, and how did you know about it?”

“Oh, uh,” Blaine says and glances at their surroundings, which clearly haven’t been used for anything other than storage for many years. There are tables on top of tables, random bookshelves filled haphazardly with dusty books, a threadbare couch with a few extra cushions piled on it, and boxes stacked all along each wall. Blaine had been forced to clear a space in the middle of the room just to make room for the picnic. “One of my advisors gave me a key for it a couple of weeks ago when we were trying to find something, and I haven’t seen her yet to give it back.” He shrugs. “It’s pretty quiet down here, especially this late in the day – you have a bucket list?”

 “Yeah – it’s nothing, really,” Kurt says, ducking his head down. “Maybe I’ll show it to you. One day.”

It’s so easy, after that. Kurt scoots right up next to Blaine and Blaine pulls out the food he had started hastily putting away. Between soft kisses and smiles, Kurt lets Blaine feed him the bite sized pieces of fruit until their lips and fingers are sticky.

“You’re delicious,” Blaine whispers as he licks across the seam of Kurt’s lips. They taste like the strawberry Blaine just pressed against them, and they’re already kiss-swollen, which makes Blaine’s belly twist hotly.

Kurt pulls back and reaches for a grape. He rubs it across Blaine’s bottom lip before pushing it inside his mouth. “You continue to surprise me.” He licks his lips and grabs another grape, this time sliding it into his own mouth. “And they say romance is dead.”

Blaine feels his cheeks fill with heat and he ducks his head. Watching Kurt’s lips, shiny from the fruit, is really distracting. The way Kurt’s jaw moves as he bites down on the grape, the way his throat muscles flex as he swallows…it’s very intoxicating and all Blaine wants to do is push Kurt back onto a pile of cushions and explore all of that skin with his mouth.

“Still with me?” Kurt asks, ducking his head down to meet Blaine’s eyes.

“I think I’m done eating,” Blaine says, lifting a hand to cup Kurt’s jaw. He slowly leans in to press his lips against Kurt’s, dragging his bottom lip over the sticky sweet flesh of Kurt’s mouth before tilting his head to the side and letting his jaw drop slightly.

Kurt moans softly when Blaine licks across his lips and tries to pull them down to the floor, but Blaine stops him and hops up to his feet. “Wait one sec,” he says, going over to the couch and grabbing a handful of cushions. “There,” he says softly, sitting down next to Kurt again, with cushions behind them to lie back on.

“Where were we?” Kurt asks as he trails his fingers along Blaine’s jawline and down his throat.  He smiles when he reaches Blaine’s bow tie, tugging on the end to undo the knot. “Very festive, I like it.”

“Thank you,” Blaine says, slightly startled. Kurt usually isn’t the one who does things like that without a little encouragement. Maybe Blaine was right, maybe they are both ready for a little more. “Kurt, I – “

Kurt leans back against the cushions and reaches for Blaine’s hand. “Come here.” He tugs Blaine down with him and Blaine goes willingly, falling right next to Kurt. When Kurt turns his head towards Blaine, the muscles in his neck pull taut and Blaine can’t help but stare.

“Blaine, I want…” Kurt trails off and inhales deep through his nose, running his fingers along the buttons on Blaine’s shirt. He bites his lip and his cheeks start turning a wonderful shade of pink.

A warm feeling spreads through Blaine’s chest, because all he wants is to make Kurt feel comfortable, feel good, feel… loved. They haven’t said it yet, but he thinks they’re almost there. “You can ask, Kurt. Anything.”

With a nod, Kurt trails his fingers down to the edge of Blaine’s pants. “I want you to show me… what’s next. I want to… to touch you.” He looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes and puffs out his cheeks. “Show me how?”

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine says, swallowing hard and carding his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “Yes, of course.” He leans over and presses Kurt into the cushions, covering Kurt’s body with his own, before kissing him. Kurt’s lips open up beneath his, pliant and soft, still sweet from the fruit they were sharing. When Kurt’s hands slide around to Blaine’s back, Blaine swings his leg over Kurt’s hips and lowers his body. This is familiar territory for them, but now that he has the okay to go further, his body is aching with want.

He’s half hard in his pants, but when Kurt starts shifting his hips up and easing his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, his arousal twists tight in his gut and he can’t resist the urge to thrust down against Kurt as his cock fills and lengthens. He can feel Kurt, hard and pressing against his thigh, and it’s taking everything he has to keep things slow and not rush.

Blaine starts kissing down to Kurt’s jaw, finding that spot just under his jawline that makes him squirm. “Let me make you feel good,” he says, lips dragging against the skin of Kurt’s neck. “Can I touch you, Kurt? Can I touch your cock?”

Kurt’s grasps onto Blaine’s shirt and nods, leaning his head back further to expose more of his neck. “Yes, p-please.”

Blaine shifts his body slightly to the side and skims his hand down from Kurt’s hair to his chest. Kurt is trembling underneath him as he sucks on the skin of Kurt’s throat, licking softly over the reddened mark. “You taste so good,” he mumbles, rucking up Kurt’s shirt before he pops open the button on Kurt’s pants. He lifts his head, only to find Kurt’s eyes squeezed shut. “Okay so far?”

When Kurt nods, he slowly blinks his eyes open and a hint of tongue peeks through his lips, which makes Blaine groan and lift up enough to press his lips against Kurt’s, immediately sweeping his tongue inside. Kurt whimpers softly into Blaine’s mouth, just barely lifting his hips into Blaine’ touch, so Blaine lowers Kurt’s zipper, swallowing Kurt’s moan when his fingers brush against Kurt’s cock.

His own breath catches in his chest when he slides his hand under the flaps of Kurt’s pants, cupping his cock over his underwear. He feels amazing – hard and thick and warm – and apparently Blaine takes a little too long just  _feeling_  because Kurt bucks his hips up and whines his name. “Sorry,” Blaine whispers, kissing down Kurt’s face until his head is ducked in Kurt’s shoulder. He dips his fingers underneath the waistband of Kurt’s briefs and tugs. “Lift up.”

“Blaine,” Kurt gasps, turning his head towards Blaine’s, mouth open and searching. “Please – “

“I’ve got you,” Blaine says, dragging Kurt’s briefs and pants down just far enough to expose his cock and balls. He finally lets himself look and feels all the air rush out of his lungs at the sight. Kurt’s cock is  _gorgeous_  – it’s one thing to see other guys’ cocks in porn, or in locker rooms in high school – but hard and right here, for  _him_ , Blaine has to remind himself how to breathe.

When Blaine takes a moment without doing anything, Kurt tries to cover himself with his hand and turn his hips away. “You’re staring,” he whispers.

Blaine replaces Kurt’s hand with his own, slowly wrapping his fingers around the base of Kurt’s cock to give him enough warning. “Can’t help it – you’re beautiful.” He gives Kurt’s cock an experimental stroke and Kurt gasps, burying his head in the crook of Blaine’s shoulder.

“God – Blaine – “ Kurt says, voice muffled by Blaine’s shirt as he scrambles his hands up to Blaine’s shoulders and digs his fingers into the fabric of Blaine’s shirt, holding on for dear life.

Blaine certainly didn’t expect to be doing  _this_  when he planned his picnic – not  _here_ , at least – so he didn’t exactly come prepared with lube. His hand is dry and he doesn’t think Kurt would appreciate it if he licked his palm, so he’s going to have to do his best. Judging by the way Kurt is clinging to him and thrusting his hips up into Blaine’s hand, he doesn’t seem to mind. He keeps his grip firm and strokes just how he likes it when he’s by himself, thumbing over the head to smear the precome around.

Kurt gasps and thrusts a hand into the hair at the back of Blaine’s head when Blaine twists his wrist. “O- _oh_  – I – feels so g-good.” He’s panting into Blaine’s neck, mouthing over the tendon there, and Blaine can feel Kurt’s teeth scraping against his skin. “I – “

“That’s it,” Blaine urges, stroking a little faster. Kurt’s fingers flex in his hair and his hips start to stutter. “Let go, I’ve got you.”

Blaine watches as Kurt’s cock slides in and out of his fist, completely mesmerized by the way Kurt’s hips are trying to help fuck up into his hand. Kurt’s hot breath against his throat is giving him goose bumps all the way down his chest, and right now he just wants to make Kurt come.

Kurt pulls Blaine’s head impossibly close and takes in a sharp breath as he comes, spilling all over his lower abdomen and Blaine’s hand. His hips weakly move with the pulses, slowly sinking back into the cushions as his orgasm subsides. “Blaine,” he pants as he releases the death grip he has on Blaine’s hair and shirt, pulling his head back and blinking up at Blaine. “That was… oh my  _god_.”

“Yes,  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine says, a small whine catching in the back of his throat when he leans in and kisses Kurt hard and quick. He’s been ignoring his own arousal – just focusing on Kurt – but his cock is straining against his pants and it’s becoming increasingly difficult not to thrust against Kurt’s thigh. As he lets Kurt’s cock slip through his fingers, Kurt makes a face, and yeah, his hand is pretty useless in its current state. “Let me just – “ He pushes himself up and reaches for a couple napkins, quickly wiping his hand off and gently cleaning Kurt’s stomach.

“What about…” Kurt says, trailing his fingers down to Blaine’s waistband. He takes a deep breath and cups his hand over the hard outline of Blaine’s cock. “You?”

Blaine tries to stifle a moan and reaches up to cup Kurt’s jaw, fitting his mouth over Kurt’s. “Please,” he breathes, pushing his hips into Kurt’s hand. He knows he’s not going to last long, especially once he feels Kurt’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“Just – tell me,” Kurt says, working on the button and zipper of Blaine’s pants. “Tell me what...”

It’s hard to focus on anything when his heart feels like it’s going to beat straight out of his chest and Kurt’s fingers are brushing against his cock through his briefs. “I, uh – t-touch me, like you touch yourself.”

Kurt dips his hand underneath the waistband of Blaine’s underwear and grasps Blaine’s cock, hand slightly trembling and eyes a little unsure. “Is this okay?” he asks, stroking once.

Blaine groans and licks into Kurt’s mouth again. “Yes, god yes – “ he mumbles against Kurt’s lips, nudging his hips up to help Kurt along. The heat that has been pooling low in his belly ignites when Kurt starts to stroke his cock with a confident rhythm. “Little tighter,” Blaine whimpers, dragging his mouth down to Kurt’s jaw.

“I want – “ Kurt says, his hand no longer trembling but tight and sure on Blaine’s cock. His thumb sweeps over the head, dragging the pad of his thumb over the slit, which sends a sharp shiver down Blaine’s right leg. “I want to make you come.”

A whine catches in Blaine’s throat, and he feels his balls drawing up as he tries to thrust up into Kurt’s hand. “Kurt,” he moans, pulling Kurt’s face down so he can attempt to kiss him. He just ends up loosely fitting his lips over Kurt’s, panting into his mouth. Kurt keeps stroking him, sure and fast, until he chokes on a gasp and comes, with Kurt working his cock through his orgasm.

Kurt slips his hand out from Blaine’s briefs, carefully adjusting the waistband above Blaine’s cock, and swallows hard. “Was that…”

He can’t help it. His mouth starts working before his brain has time to catch up because Kurt just gave him a fantastic orgasm and his heart is still beating out of his chest and he says it before he realizes it’s  _such_  a cliché to do it right  _now_  of all times but – “I love you.”

Kurt leans back and blinks rapidly, lips parted like he can’t believe what he just heard. “Wha – what?”

It’s out there. It’s out there and he can’t take it back – not that he would want to because he’s been feeling it for a while, now – and Kurt is looking at him like he did something wrong, oh god. “You don’t feel the same,” Blaine says, his heart suddenly feeling like it’s in his stomach.

Kurt’s eyebrows shoot up and he reaches down to pull his pants and briefs up. “Of course I do, you idiot. But you just told me you love me while my… my pants were unzipped. Who does that?”

“Me, apparently when I can’t think straight… wait,” Blaine says, a huge grin taking over his face. “You – you love me?”

Kurt rolls his eyes and nods, leaning in to kiss Blaine, letting his tongue run over Blaine’s bottom lip before he pulls back. “I do. Love you.” They’re quiet for a moment, caught up in just staring at each other until Kurt makes a face and looks down at his hand. “Though we should probably clean up and head back to our rooms. It’s getting late.”

Blaine nods reluctantly and pushes himself up off the cushions, holding one hand out to help Kurt up. “I’m not going to want to let you go tonight.”

Kurt cards his clean hand through the hair on the back of Blaine’s head and leans in to rest his forehead against Blaine’s. “Not quite sure either of our roommates would appreciate the extra guest.” He presses a quick kiss against Blaine’s lips and steps back. “Now, c’mon.”

They refasten their pants and Kurt tries to clean his hand the best he can before he kneels down and helps Blaine clean up the rest of their picnic. “I’ll be in Ohio for spring break, with no real plans,” Kurt says softly and reaches out for Blaine’s hand. “Want to spend the week together after I spend the weekend with my dad and Carole?”

* * *

 

Blaine has the house to himself for a couple days until Kurt arrives. His parents had decided to take the week and visit Cooper in L.A. – he could’ve gone with them, but even though he’s on break, he still has homework and of course, Kurt. In fact, when he’s not running around making sure everything is neat and organized, he’s logged on to the university’s library, slowly searching through endless articles for his paper. Professors who assign projects over spring break are officially on his evil list.

He’s thankful for the few days to collect himself while Kurt is spending time with his family. They’ve never had the chance to spend this much time alone together before, let alone stay overnight with each other. Just thinking about having Kurt next to him, in his bed, as he falls asleep and still there when he wakes the next morning, and also knowing what Kurt’s hands can do – well, he definitely hasn’t needed porn in a while.

With an empty house, he doesn’t have to worry about being quiet – it’s been a while since he’s been able to use any of his toys, but he definitely remembers how. It doesn’t take long before he’s spread out on his knees on his bed, shoulders digging into his pillows, while he works his favorite dildo in and out of his open, slick hole.

His hairline is damp with sweat and every time the toy brushes against his prostate he gasps Kurt’s name. His cock is hanging, hard and heavy between his legs, aching to be touched – but he just wants to keep fucking himself with his toy, keep himself right on edge, keep panting Kurt’s name.

He gives in when it becomes too much, starts fisting his cock and almost immediately comes all over his sheets, collapsing to the side when his legs give out. A small whine leaves his throat when he slides the toy from his ass, and he just lies there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath until he has the energy to pull himself up and get into the shower. And remake the bed for Kurt’s arrival in the morning – definitely worth it, though.

~

The first night with Kurt is a little awkward. It’s almost like they don’t quite know what to do with themselves, now that they’re alone together for multiple days a time and don’t have to part at the end of the evening. But by the time night falls and they crawl into Blaine’s bed, it doesn’t take much for Blaine to realize just how much he loves being the little spoon. They don’t even do anything other than cuddle close and fall asleep, because being able to do that is so, so wonderful.

Waking up next to Kurt is apparently even more amazing than falling asleep next to him. Blaine is used to his alarm and Tristan’s snores waking him up, not Kurt’s hand dipping under the waistband of his pajama pants and cupping his half-hard cock.

“Mmm, morning,” Blaine says around a yawn, arching into Kurt’s touch.

Kurt kisses across the back of Blaine’s neck and starts stroking him to full hardness, pressing his own mostly hard cock against Blaine’s ass. “Good morning,” he says nonchalantly. “Sleep well?”

Blaine bites his bottom lip and nods, before turning over and grabbing the waistband of Kurt’s pants. “Can I?”

With Kurt’s nod, they both strip each other of all their clothes, trading soft, closed mouth kisses. It’s the first time they’ve been completely naked together and god, Kurt is  _stunning_. It feels exhilarating, and  _adult,_  and it has Blaine’s blood racing. He crawls on top of Kurt and takes his time mapping out Kurt’s chest with his mouth, hearing Kurt’s rapid heartbeat, making Kurt arch his back each time he swirls his tongue around a nipple. Kurt huffs and hauls Blaine up for a kiss, lips pliant and open, dropping his legs open so their cocks slot together.

 “Oh,  _Blaine_.” Kurt runs his hands down Blaine’s bare back and palms the swell of his ass. “You feel… really good.”

Blaine inhales deeply through his nose and twists away just enough to reach over into his bedside table for the lube. “I’m going to try something,” he says, slicking up his hand and reaching down between them. “Okay?”

Kurt presses his fingertips into the fleshy part of Blaine’s ass and nods, forcing Blaine’s hips to grind against his. “Doing this while we’re naked is so much better,” he says, his shoulders digging into the bed, and apparently his blush goes all the way down to his chest.

Blaine props himself up on one elbow and grasps both of their cocks as best he can, slicking them up with the lube. He looks down at them, transfixed as his cock is pressed up against Kurt’s and can’t help the low pitched groan that leaves his mouth. “God, that’s so hot,” he whines, pumping his hips and his arm almost buckles when the head of Kurt’s cock catches against the sensitive underside of his own.

“Blaine,  _Blaine_ ,” Kurt pants, reaching up and squeezing Blaine’s neck. “Yeah – “

Reluctantly letting go of them, Blaine moves his arm up so he’s holding himself up with his elbows on either side of Kurt’s head. He lets his hips completely fall against Kurt’s, his eyes rolling up at the slick friction of Kurt’s cock against his. “I’m just gonna – “ he grunts, flexing his ass and grinding his cock against Kurt’s.

Kurt pulls himself up by Blaine’s neck, burying his head in Blaine’s shoulder, while he thrusts his hips up. “Wow, I – that feels – “ He hitches his left leg up over Blaine’s right, digging his heel into Blaine’s calf.

Blaine starts to jerk his hips, the friction against his cock making the tension in his body coil tightly and threaten to snap. He cups the back of Kurt’s head and holds him close with one hand, little grunts leaving his mouth as he feels himself get closer.

“Bl-Blaine, I’m –  _ah- “_ Kurt cries, body stiffening as he thrusts up hard against Blaine, his come spilling between them, slippery against Blaine’s skin.

That does it for Blaine. Feeling Kurt come, his cock pulsing right up against his own, sends Blaine tumbling over the edge. He grinds his hips down against Kurt’s and pulls Kurt into a messy kiss right as he comes, before collapsing on top of him. “I love you,” he says weakly, his lips tingling as he brushes them against Kurt’s.

Kurt inhales deeply and threads his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “I love you, too.” He takes his time placing soft kisses over Blaine’s eyebrows, down his nose, past his mouth and to his jaw. Blaine can feel him smile, and when Kurt tries to wriggle out from underneath him, Blaine refuses to move. “We’re sorta gross now.”

“I’m basking,” Blaine says happily, and smacks a loud kiss against Kurt’s collarbone. “We can shower in a minute.”

“So there’s… something. That I want to ask. Well, do. Ask if I can do,” Kurt says, and when Blaine looks up at him, he’s either still flushed from his orgasm or has a reason to be embarrassed, because his cheeks are red and he’s avoiding Blaine’s gaze.

“Hey,” Blaine says softly, running his fingers along Kurt’s jaw. “No need to be embarrassed. It’s just me.”

“Right,” Kurt huffs. “I want to try… givingyouablowjob.”

Blaine’s eyes glaze over as images flash through his mind: Kurt’s lips wrapped around his cock, Kurt’s tongue licking up his precome, his dick slick with Kurt’s saliva. A surge of arousal shoots down through his hips, trying to make his cock hard again. His heart stutters in his chest while his mouth tries to form words – any words that might make sense – but nothing seems to be working properly when he moves his mouth. “I, uh – “

Kurt must take Blaine’s speechlessness as a sign that he’s not ready, because he immediately starts to backtrack. “I mean, we don’t have to – not if you don’t want to, I just thought – “

“Kurt,” Blaine interrupts, finally finding his voice. He props himself up to look directly at Kurt and winces slightly when he’s reminded of the mess that’s drying between them. “ _God_  – you have no idea how badly I want that.”

Finally lowering his eyes to Blaine’s, Kurt sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, rolling it in between his teeth before taking in a sharp breath. “Really?” he asks, his voice a little higher than normal.

Blaine smiles and dips his head so he’s able to press their lips together, soft and sweet. “I think about it… a lot,” he says quietly, into Kurt’s mouth.

“Oh, well.” Kurt blinks up at him. “You’re going to have to… teach me. What to do.”

“That is  _so_  not a problem,” Blaine says with a slight whine. “You know I’m more than willing to teach you everything I know.” 


	4. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt on the gkm: confident!knowledgeable!virgin!Blaine and baby penguin who had a drunken one night stand!Kurt figuring out their relationship in and out of the bedroom, with lots of hurt/comfort and sweetness and much better sex than Kurt's one-night stand.
> 
> AU where Kurt and Blaine don't meet until their first year of college, so Kurt never did get that 'you matter' talk from his dad, and Blaine is a confident, sexually knowledgeable virgin. A year in their relationship as they explore sex and each other. Affectionately called the confident!virgin!Blaine/innocent!notavirgin!Kurt college AU.

After separate showers, Blaine makes them French toast for breakfast and they trade syrupy kisses over the breakfast bar which gives Blaine a happy twist in his belly – this is definitely something he could get used to. Just as they’re finishing, Kurt’s phone rings and he excuses himself to the living room to take the call.

Blaine takes that time to clean their dishes, check his email, before wandering out to see if Kurt is off the phone yet. As he approaches the living room, he can still hear Kurt’s voice, and he’s about to walk in and join him until he hears his name.

“Yes, I slept in Blaine’s bed, Rachel… where did you think I was going to sleep?”

A proper, well-mannered boyfriend would walk away and not listen to the conversation, but Blaine is intrigued by how flustered Kurt sounds and well, he’s feeling nosy. He flattens himself against the wall and swears to himself he’s only going to listen for a minute, and then he’s going to go back to the kitchen and… look busy until Kurt is finished. Okay, maybe two minutes.

“Rachel!” Kurt squeaks, and Blaine hears the sound of a hand being slapped against skin. “ _Yes,_  I’ve seen his… twinkle tube. Oh my  _god_ , Rachel. That’s it; no more.”

Blaine has to cover his nose and mouth to stop from snorting with laughter.  _Twinkle tube?_  He’s in serious danger of making himself known, so he hurries as quietly as he can to the kitchen and has to plant both hands on the counter to hold himself up while he doubles over in giggles. He’s heard a lot of euphemisms for cock before, but certainly not…  _that_. Once he gets himself mostly back under control, he stands back up and leans against the fridge.

Now he can’t stop thinking about it. He looks down, fingers the waistband of his lounge pants, and raises an eyebrow. “Twinkle tube?” he says with a grimace, shaking his head. He’s going to have to fix that. No way he’s going to let his boyfriend refer to his cock as a  _twinkle tube_.

Before he can find something to busy himself with, Kurt comes walking into the kitchen, holding his phone. “Rachel says hi… why are you looking at me like that?” he asks slowly, folding his arms over his chest.

Blaine schools his face back to something he hopes is more normal and pops his hip off the fridge. “Nothing! Want to watch some tube? I mean TV? Let’s go watch some TV!” he blurts, pointing in the general direction of the family room.

Kurt narrows his eyes, studying Blaine for a moment before he bites his bottom lip and nods. “I’m just going to pretend that I don’t notice,” he waves his hand in Blaine’s direction, “your… weirdness right now.”

Blaine doesn’t have the heart to bring up what he overheard. As long as Kurt doesn’t use that phrase in bed, then they’ll be fine.

They settle on the couch and pull up the episode of  _The Bachelorette_  Blaine made sure to DVR while Kurt was still at his own house. It starts off innocently enough – with Kurt tucked up underneath Blaine’s arm, one hand tracing aimless patterns on Blaine’s belly – until about halfway through the episode, when Kurt’s hand starts to drift down to the edge of Blaine’s pants.

Blaine hits the pause button and tries to control his breathing as he stares intently at Kurt’s hand. “Kurt?”

Kurt’s voice is high and breathy when he responds, “I’d like to…” he trails off and slides off the couch, landing on his knees in front of Blaine. He looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes, fingers trembling as they trail across the elastic waistband of Blaine’s pants. “You’re going to have to tell me what to do.”

“I – yeah,” Blaine nods and feels his cock start to harden, arousal coiling tight in his belly, just from staring at Kurt’s pink lips. He can’t help but reach out and rub his thumb across the bottom one and whine softly in the back of his throat. “Just, ah… start slow. Don’t rush.”

With wide eyes, Kurt nods and grips Blaine’s pants with both hands, folding his fingers underneath the waistband so he can pull them down. Blaine lifts his hips just enough, and lets Kurt slide his pants to his knees. Goose bumps break out over Blaine’s skin as Kurt drags his hands slowly up Blaine’s thighs toward his hips.

“Watch my teeth, right?” Kurt asks quietly, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth as his eyes fixate on Blaine’s cock.

“Yeah… please,” Blaine whimpers. He grips the base of his cock in one hand and guides it in the direction of Kurt’s mouth, a bead of precome pearling at the tip. With his free hand, he cups Kurt’s jaw and brushes his thumb across the apple of his cheek. He wants to tell Kurt how pretty he looks, how gorgeous his lips look even though they haven’t touched his dick yet, how badly he wants those lips on his cock – but he won’t. He can feel Kurt’s shaky hands on his thighs; he wants to do everything he can to reassure him, to make it good for  _Kurt_. “Try your tongue first, maybe… then, if you want… your mouth.” He’s pretty sure his brain would start leaking out of his ears if Kurt started with his mouth right away.

Kurt licks his lips and blinks up at Blaine before removing Blaine’s hand and replacing it with his own. He makes a soft questioning sound before leaning in and sweeping his tongue over the head of Blaine’s cock.

“Fuck,” Blaine moans, thudding his head back against the couch. Just that slightest touch of Kurt’s tongue has his blood racing through his veins, his heart pounding in his chest, his toes curling in the carpet. “Just like that.”

Kurt takes his time, flattening his tongue and licking long lines from base to tip, paying special attention to the sensitive underside of Blaine’s cock. Blaine keeps his hand on Kurt’s jaw, tries to watch through hooded eyes, while his chest heaves with heavy breaths.

All the times he’s imagined Kurt’s mouth on him – nothing compares to the real thing. The warm, slick glide of Kurt’s tongue against his cock, the feel of Kurt’s breath against his skin, the grip of Kurt’s hand around him – it’s a wonder he hasn’t come yet.

“I’m going to try,” Kurt says, swirling his tongue around the head, “taking you in my mouth.” He presses a kiss to the tip, his lips shiny with saliva.

“Y-yeah,” Blaine nods, lips parting, and he flexes his fingers on Kurt’s jaw. He grabs the couch cushion with his free hand so he doesn’t do something dumb like grab Kurt’s hair and thrust up into his mouth.

Kurt inhales sharply and closes his eyes, guiding the head of Blaine’s cock through his lips. His tongue rubs across the slit, pressing harder as he sinks a little lower, tentatively taking in a little more.

Blaine chokes on air as Kurt’s spit-slick lips move up and down his cock, leaving a trail of saliva in their wake. “Move… move your hand,” he gasps, trying not to buckle over in effort not to come. “W-with your mouth. At the same time.”

Kurt lifts his mouth off Blaine’s cock and starts pumping his hand when he looks up at Blaine, face flushed and swollen lipped. “Is this okay?”

The hand that had been on Kurt’s jaw slips off and falls to the couch right beside Blaine’s thigh and he nods dumbly. His insides feel like a spring being wound tight, ready to release at any given moment. “Yeah,” he says, his voice breaking. “Amazing.” It’s all he can manage.

As soon as Kurt dips his head back down and takes Blaine into his mouth again, Blaine can’t control the whine that gets stuck in the back of his throat and his thighs start to shake from trying not to thrust. “Kurt… Kurt – so  _good_ , oh my god – “ Kurt bobs his head, his lips only going a little past the head, but he’s making up for it with his hand, using the saliva that’s dripping down to ease the friction and Blaine feels his balls tighten. “ _Oh_  – oh fuck,” Blaine cries, reaching for Kurt’s shoulder and squeezing. “Kurt, I’m not gonna last– “

Kurt immediately pulls off and strokes Blaine’s cock, eyes fixated on his hand. Blaine has a split second moment of –  _oh fuck, his couch_ \- right before he climaxes, so he grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it down to catch his come.  Kurt slips his hand out after he works Blaine through his orgasm and sits back on his calves, looking up at Blaine.

“I – wow,” Blaine pants, collapsing against the couch cushions, awkwardly cupping his shirt over his dick. “I… just… wow.”

Kurt licks his lips and settles his hands on Blaine’s knees. “That… that was okay?”

Blaine feels his heart lurch in his chest and he can see the hesitation in Kurt’s eyes. He tries to lean as far forward as he can, still holding on to his dick with one hand. “Are you kidding? Oh my god, Kurt… I’m still not sure my brain is working right now,” he says, reaching out with his free hand and brushing across Kurt’s bottom lip with his thumb. “That was… better than I’ve ever imagined.”

The blush on Kurt’s already pink cheeks darkens and he lowers his eyes to the floor. “Well – good. That’s good.”

Blaine lifts Kurt’s face up and smiles softly at him. “Let’s just say… there’s a reason they invented masturbation.”

Kurt’s eyes widen and he pulls at his shirt collar. “Is it,” he clears his throat. “Is it hot in here? We should…we should ah – let me get you something so you don’t have to stay like that.”

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees, because he can’t really move at the moment. He looks down at Kurt’s cock, which seems to be still mostly hard in his yoga pants. He presses his thumb just inside Kurt’s mouth and rubs it along the inside of his lower lip. “And then I’m going to take you upstairs to my room, and show you what I can do with  _my_  mouth.”

* * *

 

Between schedules that never line up and finals that make Blaine wish he was back in high school again, the only time Kurt and Blaine have been able to see each other is when they’ve both had their noses buried in their books and laptops. Tristan has already cleared out his side of the room and moved back home for the summer, but Blaine and Kurt still have one final each to get through and neither of them are completely packed.

They’ve decided to take a break for a few hours, which means it doesn’t take long for Blaine to start slowly stripping Kurt of his clothes and kiss all the way down to his cock, sliding off the edge of the bed to kneel on the floor. After taking Kurt into his mouth for the first time over spring break, Blaine can’t get enough. He loves it, and he has no problem thoroughly reminding Kurt just how much every chance they can get – which unfortunately hasn’t been very often lately.

Kurt has one arm covering his eyes and the other hand gripping the sheets while Blaine slowly mouths down Kurt’s cock to his balls, licking generously over his sac.

“Oh –  _oh_! Blaine!” Kurt gasps, arching his hips up. Blaine’s tongue slides down and catches the underside of Kurt’s balls, just barely grazing his perineum. That’s as far back as he’s been with his tongue or his fingers and a question springs to his mind, one he’s been thinking about lately.

“Kurt?” he asks, licking back up to Kurt’s cock. He looks up Kurt’s body to see Kurt still has his eyes covered, his stomach tight with anticipation. “Kurt, baby, look at me.” He presses his lips against the base of Kurt’s cock before lifting his head up far enough so he’s not distracted.

Kurt lets his arm fall to his side and lifts his head just enough to see Blaine. “Hmm?” There’s a faint mark right below Kurt’s left nipple and Blaine has half a mind to crawl up and make it a little darker. So much for not being distracted – it’s hard to focus when Kurt is flushed and naked underneath him.

Blaine skims his fingers up to Kurt’s belly and splays his hand out over the taught muscles, fingertips brushing over the sparse hair there. “Have you ever fingered yourself before?”

“Have I – what?” Kurt yelps, propping himself up on his elbows. “I.  _No_. No, I haven’t.” He eyes Blaine with trepidation and starts to twist away.

Blaine catches Kurt by the hips and keeps him still. “Shh, it’s okay. Is that not… something you’d like to do? Or want me to do for you?” He shuffles up from the floor and scoots up next to Kurt on the bed, pulling the top sheet over them to cover Kurt’s naked body as well as his own, naked save for his briefs.

Kurt takes a deep breath and runs his tongue along his bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth. “I just – I’m afraid it’ll hurt, or I’ll hurt  _you_ , or I’ll be terrible and you’ll leave me just like Ma – well. Just like  _he_  did and I’m just – “

“Whoa, hey – “ Blaine says quickly, pulling Kurt close, trying to calm him down. “I would never do what he did – I would never leave you over sex. I hope you know that?” He brushes his hand over Kurt’s forehead before leaning down and kissing there, keeping his mouth pressed against Kurt’s hairline. “I won’t ever,  _ever_  do anything that would hurt you.”

Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Kurt nods and turns in towards Blaine. “I know, I just… every time I think about…  _that_ , I just remember how much it hurt and what he said after and…”

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine says, pained. His heart aches and he wishes  _he_  would’ve been the one to meet Kurt at orientation and maybe all of this could’ve been avoided. He doesn’t even know Matthew and he wants to punch him – or exchange a few choice words with him at the very least. “You’ve been amazing, oh my god… everything we’ve done – you turn me on so much. So, so much,” he says, tucking his fingers under Kurt’s jaw to lift him up for a kiss.

Kurt kisses back, slowly moving his lips with Blaine’s, before pulling back and blinking up at him. “You turn me on, too.” His shoulders relax and he falls back against the bed with a soft thump.

Blaine smiles and trails his fingers down to Kurt’s collarbone, running his fingertips over the length of the bone before curving over Kurt’s shoulder and down his arm. “If you never want to have penetrative sex, I understand. Or, if you want to want to try topping – when we’re ready, I’d be okay with that. Kurt, all I ever want is to make you feel good. Sex should never  _hurt_ , I’d like – “ he takes a deep breath and gives Kurt a quick kiss before continuing. “I’d like to… if you trust me. Could I try something? It’s not – I won’t finger you; I just want to try something.”

Kurt interlaces their fingers and pulls their hands up so they’re over his heart. “Of course I trust you; I love you. What…” He swallows and looks down at their interlaced fingers. “What are you going to try?”

“Something new, something I hope you’ll like,” Blaine says, his heart suddenly threatening to beat out of his chest. Everything they’ve done so far he’s practiced; or he’s at least had some idea what he’s doing. Even if they progress to anal sex, he’ll be somewhat prepared… but this? This is completely new. This isn’t something he can practice on himself or one of his toys.

“O-okay,” Kurt nods, his eyes following Blaine as he slides back down Kurt’s body and off the bed.

Blaine pulls the sheet away with him, trying not to let Kurt see how nervous he is. Kurt’s cock had gone mostly soft during their conversation, and Blaine hopes what he’s about to do is something that Kurt’s going to enjoy. He looks up when Kurt reaches down and grabs his trembling hand. “Still okay?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, his lips twitching into a smile. “You know… it’s okay to be nervous,” he says softly. “You don’t have to be an expert at everything. I like learning things with you.”

Blaine feels his cheeks fill with heat and he tucks his head down to press a kiss against the inside of Kurt’s thigh. “When did you learn how to read my mind?”

Running his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles, Kurt takes his free hand and cards it through Blaine’s unstyled hair. “Comes with being your boyfriend, and loving you, and trusting you… and I know you know how to make me feel good.”

A lump forms in Blaine’s throat and he has to swallow hard to be able to speak again. “I love you so much,” he whispers against the skin of Kurt’s thigh, dusting light kisses up to Kurt’s cock and balls. “Thank you for trusting me, for letting me love you.” He brings Kurt’s cock into his mouth, loving that he can already feel him growing hard against his tongue. This he knows…  _this_  he’s good at. He bobs his head, swirling his tongue around the head, just enough so Kurt’s almost fully hard before pulling off and mouthing down to his balls.

“Blaine what –  _oh!_ ” Kurt gasps when Blaine pushes his legs up and licks down past his balls. “You’re going to… use your  _mouth_?”

Blaine grips Kurt’s ass, parting his cheeks, and his heart stutters in his chest when he gets his first glimpse at Kurt’s hole. “If that’s,” he licks his lips, “all right with you?” He presses his lips gently against the skin right next to Kurt’s entrance, not wanting to startle him. The angle is a little difficult, kneeling beside the tiny dorm bed, but he’ll figure it out.

“Oh, Blaine that’s… mmm,” Kurt sighs, running his hand up his own torso. “Do you – “ he grabs one of Blaine’s pillows and starts pushing it under his hips. “Would this work better?”

Blaine helps Kurt with the pillow and a groan catches in his throat when Kurt pulls one of his legs up for him. “Uh… y-yeah.” His head is swimming with how gorgeous Kurt looks, all splayed out in front of him, and suddenly all his previous nerves are gone. He scoots a little closer and spreads Kurt’s ass cheeks with his thumbs, just so he can lean in and lick a long stripe over Kurt’s entrance, up to the underside of his balls.

“ _Oh_  – oh my  _god_ ,” Kurt says, and it comes out in a needy whine. He reaches out for Blaine and ends up grabbing Blaine’s hair, his fingertips scratching against his scalp.

Blaine huffs out a breath, the sudden burst of air causing goose bumps to breakout all across Kurt’s skin. He chases them with his tongue, following them down back to Kurt’s hole. He thinks about what he would like if Kurt was doing this to him, what would make him fall apart, cry out Kurt’s name. He licks firmly across Kurt’s entrance again, swirling his tongue around the rim, slicking up the skin with his saliva.

“Keepdoingthat,” Kurt breathes out, tugging on Blaine’s hair. He’s trembling under Blaine’s touch, his free hand grabbing at the sheets. “I –  _shit_  – it feels like this? Blaine – I – “

Hearing Kurt curse because of what he’s doing, because he’s doing something  _right_ , sends a rush of arousal right to Blaine’s dick. He groans and closes his eyes, his fingers sliding just a little bit closer to Kurt’s entrance as he continues to run his tongue over Kurt’s hole, feeling Kurt relax with every breathy sigh he lets out.

His tongue catches on the rim of Kurt’s entrance and it’s so tempting to push inside, to see what Kurt feels like, tastes like  _there_. There’s saliva everywhere already, dripping down his chin, down the crack of Kurt’s ass and onto the pillow and Blaine just wants to lick everywhere. “Kurt,  _Kurt_ ,” he whimpers, licking hard against Kurt’s hole. “Would it – can I try… going inside?”

“What?” Kurt asks, startled, his hand flying off Blaine’s head and up to his own chest. “With… your tongue? You’d – you’d do that?”

“God, yes,” Blaine says, licking up to Kurt’s balls, swirling his tongue around the underside. “Will you let me?” Kurt tastes so good, he wants to cover every inch of his skin with his tongue, just explore everywhere.

A whine seems to get caught in Kurt’s throat and his hand skims down his chest, gripping the base of his cock. “ _Please_.”

Blaine inhales sharply through his nose before pressing his tongue flat against Kurt’s entrance, letting it give underneath his touch. When he feels it open up he grips Kurt’s cheeks harder and pushes inside slowly, just past the rim.

Kurt tries to fuck down onto Blaine’s mouth, and Blaine can just see him start to stroke his cock. “That feels –  _ah_  – more,  _yeah_.” His free hand scrambles back into Blaine’s hair and pulls him closer, which makes Blaine thrust his tongue in further. “Blaine! I’m – “

The tension in Kurt’s grip on his hair, the sounds of Kurt’s hand stroking his cock, the  _taste_  of him – it’s all so overwhelming Blaine doesn’t want to pull away to tell him to go ahead, to come. Instead, he fucks his tongue in harder, in and out, until Kurt gasps and pulls on his hair hard before completely relaxing, his limbs falling out to his sides.

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine says, awed and completely turned on when he looks up at Kurt – covered in come, panting, and looking down at Blaine. Blaine bites his lip bottom lip and reaches down his briefs, gripping his cock and stroking himself hard and fast. “Oh,  _oh_ ,” he whimpers, back bowing as he comes, his hips fucking up into his fist while his cock pulses through his orgasm.

Kurt grabs his arm and tugs. “Get up here,  _please_.”

Blaine scrambles up onto the bed, his legs a little wobbly and his head a little foggy from… everything. He curls up to Kurt’s side and throws one leg over Kurt’s, immediately pulling him in for a kiss. “Kurt,” he says in between kisses. “I – oh, do you not want me to kiss you?”

“Stop thinking so much,” Kurt says, cupping Blaine’s face with both hands and pulling him back in.

It feels like they just broke through some of the few walls that are still left between them and Blaine can’t stop kissing Kurt, can’t stop touching him. His heart feels like it’s too big for his chest with everything he’s feeling – all the love he has for Kurt that he has no way of expressing unless he does something insane like…bursting into song.

Kurt pulls back and skims his fingers over Blaine’s forehead and down to his jaw. He gives Blaine a long look and licks his lips before saying something that makes all the breath in Blaine’s lungs catch in his throat.

“Blaine, I’m ready.” 


	5. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt on the gkm: confident!knowledgeable!virgin!Blaine and baby penguin who had a drunken one night stand!Kurt figuring out their relationship in and out of the bedroom, with lots of hurt/comfort and sweetness and much better sex than Kurt's one-night stand.
> 
> AU where Kurt and Blaine don't meet until their first year of college, so Kurt never did get that 'you matter' talk from his dad, and Blaine is a confident, sexually knowledgeable virgin. A year in their relationship as they explore sex and each other. Affectionately called the confident!virgin!Blaine/innocent!notavirgin!Kurt college AU.

Blaine moves back to Ohio for the summer feeling like a completely new man. One year of college under his belt, he’s finally able to be himself in a city he’s dreamed about living in since he can remember, and he’s in  _love_. He’s in love with the most amazing, caring, phenomenal man, and some days he has to pinch himself to remind him that Kurt is real. That this is his  _life_.

He doesn’t get to see Kurt much the first couple of weeks that they’re home. Cooper comes to visit, and all hell always breaks loose whenever he’s back. Of course, he has to meet Kurt, and of  _course_  Kurt enjoys an entire afternoon of completely embarrassing stories from Blaine’s childhood. Kurt loves it, Blaine _hates_  it. Well, he loves it a little, because even though he’s pretty sure his cheeks are permanently red, Kurt hasn’t been able to take his eyes off him. Even though apparently Cooper is  _the best looking man in America, Blaine!_  Kurt isn’t head over heels in love with him – only  _Blaine_  gets that honor.

“So,” Cooper crashes down on the couch next to Blaine the evening after meeting Kurt. “Blainey, you and Kurt… that’s serious, isn’t it?”

Blaine looks at Cooper over his phone where he’s been texting Kurt, letting him know they were home, and raises his eyebrows. “You’re actually interested in  _my_  love life?”

Cooper swings an arm up over Blaine’s shoulders and pulls him close. “Of course, little brother. Now, tell me… have you lost the big ‘V’ yet?”

“Have I – _what?_ ” Blaine sputters, trying to pull out of Cooper’s grip but he has a strong hold on Blaine’s shoulder. “Coop, that’s none of your business.”

“Oh, I’m just giving you a hard time Blainey,” Cooper says with a smile and pats Blaine on the back. “I can tell you’re in love – I’m happy for you! Now, just promise me one thing.” He holds up his index finger before pointing it towards Blaine. “That you two are being safe? Just like we talked about?”

Blaine rolls his eyes and pushes Cooper’s finger away. “Yes, Cooper. You don’t have to worry, and we haven’t – you know what? I’m not even going there with you.”

Cooper returns to L.A. a few days later, and when Blaine gets back from dropping him off at the airport he sees a bag on his nightstand that definitely wasn’t there when he woke up. He knows what it is before he even opens it, thanks to Cooper’s sloppy handwriting on the side –  _stay safe little bro!_  – a giant bottle of lube and an economy sized box of condoms. He shakes his head and throws the lube and condoms in his nightstand drawer, along with the other condoms he already had purchased when got home.

Now that Cooper is gone, Blaine is free to do whatever he wants for the rest of the summer, for the most part. There are a few family obligations here and there (ones he’s hoping to bring Kurt to) but otherwise, he can spend as much time with Kurt as possible.

A nervous feeling coils in his belly and he flops back on his bed, unlocking his phone just to see the picture he took the other day of the two of them on his home screen. They’re ready – he knows they are. Everything that Kurt has worried about in the past, they’ve worked to help him get through. He just hopes he can make everything perfect for Kurt, erase every bad memory that he has in regards to sex.

Being back home, it’s not as easy to find time to be completely alone as it was at school. It takes a couple more weeks until Kurt’s house is going to be empty for the night – there’s no way Blaine wants to rush this, to only have a few hours. He wants to take his time, to show Kurt just how  _much_  he loves him.

He waits as Kurt showers, knowing that Kurt needs a few moments to himself, so he sits on the edge of Kurt’s bed and just closes his eyes. Kurt’s room smells of  _Kurt_. Of his cologne, of the candles he likes to burn sometimes, of his laundry detergent. He’s so distracted, just trying to clear his mind; he almost doesn’t hear Kurt step into the room.

“Hey,” Kurt says softly, holding on to the towel where it’s tucked in around his waist.

Blaine reaches out for Kurt, interrupting Kurt’s walk to his dresser. “C’mere,” he whispers. When Kurt is in reach, he pulls him in between his knees, and looks up at him; his mouth feeling like it has gone dry. “Kurt,” he says, his voice thick with emotion. Kurt’s chest is heaving slightly and there’s a stray drop of water running down his breastbone that Blaine wants to chase with his tongue, but there’s something he wants to say first.

“You’re making me nervous,” Kurt says, huffing out a breath.

“Don’t be.” Blaine shakes his head and grabs Kurt’s right hand with both of his hands. He turns it so Kurt’s palm is facing him and running his thumb across one of the deep lines that cross Kurt’s hand, he leans in and presses a kiss against each one of Kurt’s fingertips. “Someone once told me that the touch of fingertips is as sexy as it gets,” Blaine says quietly, splaying out his hand so it fits against Kurt’s. “Kurt, I love you so much.”

Kurt’s hand starts trembling against Blaine’s, and when Blaine looks back up at him, Kurt’s eyes are dark with lust, shining from the soft light on the bedside table. “Blaine… I love you, too.”

Blaine stands, cupping the back of Kurt’s head and dragging his mouth along Kurt’s jaw to his ear. “Let me show you how much I love you,” he whispers, puling Kurt’s earlobe in between his teeth.

When Kurt arches his body against Blaine’s, the towel drops to the floor. He fists his hands into the hem of Blaine’s shirt, slowly pulling it up. “Please,” he sighs, his head falling against Blaine’s bare shoulder once he tosses Blaine’s shirt to the floor.

“Let’s get on the bed,” Blaine says softly, reaching back and pulling Kurt’s sheets down. He curls his arm around Kurt’s waist and grabs the towel before easing him down on the bed, over the towel, unable to take his eyes off Kurt’s amazing body – and how unashamed Kurt is to be naked around him anymore. He quickly pushes his pants and briefs off and climbs on top of Kurt. “You are so gorgeous,” he mumbles before letting his body relax against Kurt’s and brushing their lips together.

Kurt bends his right leg at the knee, slotting their cocks together perfectly. Between light kisses, his lips form a smile and his eyes shine bright with unshed tears. “You make me feel gorgeous. And you…  _god_ , you have no idea how handsome you are, do you?”

Blaine has to suck his bottom lip into his mouth to keep it from trembling, and he distracts himself momentarily by reaching over to Kurt’s nightstand and grabbing the lube and a condom. When he sets them on the other side of the bed, he looks back at Kurt and notices a tear is just falling from his left eye. His face softens and he immediately reaches up to brush it away with his thumb, then chases his thumb with his mouth, kissing right next to Kurt’s eye. “Everything okay?”

Kurt smiles and cards his fingers through Blaine’s hair, pulling his head close and resting their foreheads together. “Everything is perfect. We’re perfect. Thank you.”

When they kiss again, Blaine closes his eyes and lets his body slowly rock against Kurt’s. Their lips and tongues move so well together now, after months of kissing like this, but there’s a fire behind this kiss that hasn’t ever been there before. They’ve shared their bodies with each other in so many ways already, and to be here, to get the chance to be this close with Kurt, to experience this with him… Blaine is having a little trouble focusing.

He has to blink to clear the fog in his eyes when he pulls back to look at Kurt. Just seeing Kurt smile up at him and having him nod makes Blaine’s throat tighten. “Okay,” he says, and he’s proud that his voice didn’t break. Kurt hands him the lube and lifts his head up just enough to kiss Blaine’s chin. “Ready?” Blaine asks, skimming his thumb across Kurt’s bottom lip.

Kurt chases Blaine’s thumb and sucks it into his mouth, keeping his eyes on Blaine. He releases it after flicking the tip of his tongue against the pad, making all of the hair on Blaine’s arm stand on end. “I’m ready, Blaine,” Kurt says confidently. Blaine’s not quite sure he’s ever heard Kurt’s voice so deep before.

“Just... let me know if you want to stop.” Blaine moves to Kurt’s side and quickly slicks up his fingers generously with lube. Kurt spreads his legs open, one hand holding onto Blaine’s arm. Before Blaine reaches down between Kurt’s legs, he glances up and is relieved when there’s no hesitation in Kurt’s eyes.

“Go ahead,” Kurt says, tilting his hips up in invitation.

Blaine nods and reaches down, gently swirling his fingertip around the rim of Kurt’s entrance. He feels Kurt relax immediately and he has to close his eyes for just a moment to compose himself because Kurt is trusting him with this, with his body. He gently pushes his index finger inside and returns his gaze to Kurt when he hears a breathy sigh.

Kurt smiles and squeezes his arm. “That was a good sigh, keep going.”

“I think I’m more nervous than you are,” Blaine says, shaking his head at himself. He slowly works his finger into the last knuckle before easing it back out, paying careful attention to any signs of distress or pain in Kurt’s face. There’s no way he can even think about how tight Kurt feels, or all the breath will punch right out of his lungs.

The slow push of Blaine’s second finger inside makes Kurt gasp and arch his back beautifully, his muscles pulling taut across his abdomen. “Ah,  _Blaine_ ,” he moans, pushing his head back into his pillow. “That’s –  _god_.”

Blaine leans down to trace Kurt’s nipple with his tongue while he works his fingers in and out of Kurt’s hole. Kurt’s hips are slowly starting to move with his hand, making Blaine speed up his rhythm. “Okay so far?” he murmurs into Kurt’s skin, pulling the raised nipple in between his teeth.

“ _Ah_  – “ Kurt nods, arching into Blaine’s mouth. “Yeah,  _yeah_ , it uh, the stretch. It’s good.” When Blaine crooks his fingers and brushes his fingertips against the small bundle of nerves, Kurt gasps loudly and thrusts his ass down onto Blaine’s hand. “Oh,  _fuck_ , what – what’s  _that_?”

Blaine crooks his fingers again and licks up Kurt’s chest to his collarbone, sucking into the skin. “Your prostate,” he says roughly, crooking his fingers again which causes Kurt to cry out. “You’re so beautiful like this… do you think you’re ready for three?”

Kurt’s fingers slide up Blaine’s arm and up into his hair on the back of his head, turning his face down toward Blaine’s. “Yeah,” he pants, spreading his legs wider. “Please. I didn’t… I didn’t’ know it could feel like this.”

Sliding his fingers out slowly, Blaine sits up so he can slick his fingers again. He brushes Kurt’s bangs off his forehead with his clean hand when he sees the pout on his face. “I’m sorry… I just want to make sure there’s enough.”

Kurt nods, his lips parting and Blaine can see a hint of pink tongue that makes his balls ache. Before he pushes all three fingers in, Blaine rubs them around Kurt’s entrance, slicking up the rim even more. He feels so intimately connected to Kurt in this moment, with Kurt looking at him through hooded eyes and flushed cheeks.

Blaine knows from experience that three fingers feels so much more than two, so he take his time, slowly pushing inside. He tries to distract Kurt by kissing up to his jaw, licking and sucking on his sweaty skin while he inches his fingers in without hurting him. “I love you, I love you so much,” he whispers into Kurt’s ear, pulling his earlobe into his mouth.

Once Kurt’s body relaxes and he starts moving with Blaine’s fingers again, Blaine is able to lift his head and brush his lips against Kurt’s, swallowing Kurt’s gasps. “That’s it,” he says into Kurt’s mouth, sweeping his tongue across Kurt’s bottom lip as he works to stretch Kurt, fucking him with his fingers. “Yeah.”

“Blaine,  _Blaine_ ,” Kurt says frantically when Blaine brushes up against his prostate again, hand flying up to grab Blaine’s arm. “If you don’t stop, this’ll be over before it starts.”

Blaine stills his hand, glancing down at Kurt’s cock which is lying heavy and hard against his belly, a bead of precome shining at tip. “Okay,” he nods, slowly withdrawing his fingers. His belly twists hotly as the muscles of Kurt’s rim tighten around his fingers as he pulls them out, because in a few minutes his cock will be feeling that warm, tight sensation. “Just let me – “

Kurt grabs the condom wrapper and pushes himself up on his elbows. “C-can I? I just thought –“

After Blaine wipes his fingers off on the towel, he moves so he’s kneeling in between Kurt’s legs. “Of course,” he says softly, reaching out to trail his fingers along Kurt’s jawline. After Kurt pulls the condom out of the wrapper, Blaine’s about to instruct him to pinch the tip before he rolls it down, but Kurt does it anyway, so he keeps his mouth closed and swallows a moan as Kurt’s fingers work the condom down his cock.

Before Kurt lies back down, he grabs one of his pillows and pushes it under his hips, under the towel. A slight blush forms on his cheeks as he settles back against the mattress, spreading his legs for Blaine. “I… read that this would help.”

The sight before him makes the breath catch in Blaine’s throat, so all he can do is nod. He grabs the lube and slicks up his cock, closing his eyes briefly and squeezing at the base to try to calm himself before he shuffles closer and lines his cock up with Kurt’s entrance. “Ready?”

Kurt smiles and lifts his legs up to hug Blaine’s waist, his right hand diving back into Blaine’s hair. “Yes, Blaine.”

Blaine nods, all of the breath rushing out of his lungs as he tilts his hips forward, the head of his cock pushing inside. It’s unlike anything he’s ever dreamt of, so tight and slick, and he can feel sweat break out across his hairline just from how slowly he’s going. “ _God_ ,” he groans, resting both arms on either side of Kurt’s head. “Are you okay?”

 Pulling Blaine in for a kiss, Kurt uses his legs to guide Blaine in the rest of the way. Once he’s bottomed out, Kurt breaks away from Blaine’s mouth and takes a deep breath. “I’m… great. Just. A minute? Let me feel you.”

“Of course,” Blaine says, trying to keep his voice steady. He feels like he could come at any point, but he wants to last for Kurt. Wants to make this good for Kurt, to do everything he can to make this perfect. He grabs Kurt’s left hand, intertwines their fingers and slides their arms up over Kurt’s head. “You feel so good,” he whimpers, trying not to thrust, ducking his head against Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt tugs on Blaine’s hair and digs his heels into Blaine’s ass. “O-okay, you can move.” He twists his head so his throat is bared to Blaine and buries his face in the crook of his raised arm. “Oh,  _oh_ ,” he cries out when Blaine starts rocking his hips.

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand, slowly thrusting his hips. He feels overwhelmed, to finally be connected with Kurt like this. To be sharing his body and love with someone who trusts him enough to do the same. “Love you,” he murmurs, leaving an open mouth kiss on Kurt’s neck while trying to work his hips just right.

Kurt’s hand slips down to Blaine’s neck, his fingers scratching the skin as he lets out a surprised gasp, his entire body arching. “Ah,  _yes_ , there –  _Blaine_  – please.”

There’s no way he’s going to last much longer, not with Kurt clenching down on him so wonderfully with every thrust. He slips his hand out of Kurt’s grasp and reaches down, wrapping his fingers around Kurt’s cock and starts to stroke. His thrusts start to lose coordination when Kurt squeezes his legs tighter and grabs two fists full of his hair. “Are…are you close?”

A needy whine gets caught in Kurt’s throat before he nods and blinks up at Blaine, his hips moving with Blaine’s. “Just – little more.  _Blaine_.”

Blaine watches as Kurt arches back into the pillow, his mouth falling open, while he works him through his orgasm, long streaks of come spilling over Kurt’s chest and that does it for Blaine. He grunts and finally lets go, crying out Kurt’s name as he climaxes, collapsing on top of Kurt as his hips thrust weakly while his orgasm subsides.

Kurt lets his legs fall to his sides and he wraps his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, holding him close. “I love you,” he says, trying to bury his face in Blaine’s neck.

A flood of emotion rushes through Blaine’s body and he pushes himself up just enough to cup Kurt’s face and start planting kisses everywhere he can reach. “I love you, I love you so much. Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.”

“I’m wonderful,” Kurt says with a sigh, his eyes bright. “Thank you, for being so amazing.”

Blaine feels like his throat is closing up on him with how overwhelmed he is. He takes a minute to tilt his hips back and slowly pull out, kissing away the slight pout that forms on Kurt’s lips. “Remember? I will always, always make you feel good.” 


	6. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt on the gkm: confident!knowledgeable!virgin!Blaine and baby penguin who had a drunken one night stand!Kurt figuring out their relationship in and out of the bedroom, with lots of hurt/comfort and sweetness and much better sex than Kurt's one-night stand.
> 
> AU where Kurt and Blaine don't meet until their first year of college, so Kurt never did get that 'you matter' talk from his dad, and Blaine is a confident, sexually knowledgeable virgin. A year in their relationship as they explore sex and each other. Affectionately called the confident!virgin!Blaine/innocent!notavirgin!Kurt college AU.

Blaine can’t stop staring at Kurt. The soft light from the surrounding lamps of their secluded booth accentuates the sharp lines of his cheekbones, the subtle highlights in his hair, the happy glint in his eyes. One year with this man and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how gorgeous his boyfriend is. Or how lucky he is to have someone like Kurt in his life.

“So, I have a surprise for you,” Kurt says, pushing his fork into his slice of cheesecake. He lifts the piece to his mouth, closing his eyes in delight as he swallows. “I reserved a hotel room for us tonight.” When he sets his fork back down, there’s no sign of hesitation, or nerves, like there would’ve been six months ago. He reaches across the table and places his hand on top of Blaine’s, rubbing his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles. “I don’t want to sleep alone tonight, and I didn’t think you would, either.”

A warm feeling unfurls in Blaine’s belly and he overturns his hand so he can interlace their fingers. “That sounds great,” he says, smiling. Something feels different between them, something exciting that he can’t quite place. He watches as Kurt takes another bite of his cheesecake and there’s a tease in Kurt’s eyes as he slowly pulls the fork out of his mouth. “You’re planning something, aren’t you?”

With a coy lift of his shoulder and a slight smile, Kurt just takes another bite of cheesecake and says nothing. When the bill comes, Blaine grabs it before Kurt can, because the dinner reservations were definitely his idea. It's not until they're sitting in the cab on the way to the hotel that Blaine realizes they have nothing but the clothes on their backs with them. 

"Uh, Kurt?" he asks, squeezing Kurt's hand that he's holding across the seat. Kurt turns his head and quirks an eyebrow. "Not to... ruin this, but don't we need a little more than what we're wearing if we want to enjoy tonight?" He's pretty sure Kurt doesn't have condoms and lube in his pockets and still, they need clean clothes. 

Kurt scoots as close to Blaine as his seat belt will allow and pulls their hands into his lap. "My secret operative has taken care of everything ahead of time and our room is already ready for us." 

The cab pulls up to the hotel and before Blaine can reach back for his wallet, Kurt is already paying the fee. "You mean Rachel," he says as he's getting out of the car. 

"Of course," Kurt says with a grin. "Who else do you think I've been discreetly exchanging texts with all evening?" 

Blaine's not going to say anything, not when Kurt has managed to get them an entire night alone together - which is so hard to do doing the school year. A few hours here and there when they can kick their roommates out is fine, but staying the night is never an option. Also, quite impossible on their tiny dorm beds. He follows Kurt into the lobby and is about to stop at the front desk, but Kurt turns toward the elevators right away. 

"Secret operative, remember?" Kurt says, winking. He grasps Blaine's hand and presses the 'up' button. 

A sweet, slow build of arousal has been coursing through Blaine’s veins thanks to how Kurt has been looking at him all night. He can just feel that tonight is going to be different than any other time they've spent together. When they get into the elevator, it's empty and it takes quite a bit of restraint to keep himself from pushing Kurt against the wall and kiss him breathless. It's knowing that they're going to see Rachel in a minute that makes him keep his cool. 

Blaine follows Kurt off the elevator when it stops at their floor and down a couple hallways, with Kurt checking the signs marking which way to go. Once they reach their room, Kurt knocks and Rachel answers within a few seconds. 

"Hello boys," she says, handing Kurt the key cards. "Don't mind me, I'm not here. You didn't see me." 

"Thanks, Rachel," Blaine says, before she closes the door, leaving them by themselves. He blinks rapidly and leans into Kurt, sliding his arms around his waist. "I almost expected her to stay for a while." 

"Mmm, she was under strict instructions," Kurt says, winding his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulling him close. "She knows what tonight means to us." 

Blaine tucks his head into Kurt's shoulder and starts swaying his hips. "May I have this dance?" 

Kurt laughs but starts moving with Blaine's body anyway. "There's no music… but yes, yes you may." 

"When has that ever stopped us?" Blaine asks, and starts humming softly. He starts untucking Kurt's shirt underneath his waistcoat so he can feel his bare skin against his fingers, and just keeps swaying, right there in the little hallway of their hotel room. "Happy anniversary," he says softly. 

"One year," Kurt murmurs, trailing one hand to Blaine's chest and loosening his tie. "Can I ask you something?" 

There's a hint of nervousness in Kurt's voice, which makes Blaine stop moving and pull his head back, because Kurt has been nothing but confident all evening. "Of course. Anything... you know that." 

After a deep breath, Kurt seems to shake any lingering nerves and he tilts his forehead against Blaine’s, skimming his warm hands to Blaine’s throat. “You’ve mentioned… me topping before? Would you still be interested in that?”

A flood of heat rushes to Blaine’s cock and he feels his knees buckle. His fingertips dig into the muscles in Kurt’s back just to keep himself steady. “I – _yeah_.” He nods, his eyes slipping closed. “I am really, really interested in that.”

“Good,” Kurt whispers, brushing his lips against Blaine’s. “Because I want to make you feel as good as you’ve made me.”

Blaine’s heart stutters in his chest, already feeling lightheaded at the thought of Kurt inside him, taking him, spreading him out and fucking him. “Please – can we move to the bed? I don’t think I can stay standing much longer.”

Kurt nods and nudges Blaine toward the bed, telling him to get comfortable while he grabs their things. Blaine quickly toes off his shoes and when he reaches the king size bed, pulls the covers down before climbing up against the pillows. “I have to admit, I’ve thought about this for a while,” Kurt says when he joins Blaine on the bed after removing his shoes, placing a few items and a towel on the bedside table. He cradles Blaine’s jaw in his hand and thumbs across his cheek. “The thought of being inside you… really turns me on.”

A whine gets caught in Blaine’s throat and he shifts forward to capture Kurt’s lips in a needy kiss. “Yes, yes. Me too.”

As soon as Kurt reaches for Blaine’s tie, they push up to their knees and continue kissing while they work to undress each other. Kurt’s waistcoat and shirt end up at the foot of the bed quickly enough. When Kurt pushes Blaine’s shirt off his arms, he drops his mouth to Blaine’s neck, his hands sliding down Blaine’s back, pulling him close. “Love your body,” he says, mouthing against his Adam’s apple.

Blaine lets his head fall back, eyes slipping closed while Kurt sucks at the skin near his collarbone. He blindly feels for Kurt’s waist, trailing his fingers to his belt. “These should come off.” He tries to unfasten the buckle, but is quickly distracted when Kurt licks a long line up his neck. “ _Kurt_ …”

Kurt twists his hips away from Blaine’s hands, bringing his own up to cup the back of Blaine’s neck, dragging his lips up to Blaine’s mouth. “Let me take care of you tonight,” he whispers, the last few words getting lost in their kiss as Kurt works Blaine’s mouth open with his.

It’s such a change from how they usually are, with Blaine taking the lead, that Blaine just lets himself fall into it, lets Kurt take over. They sink back down onto the bed and Kurt slowly kisses down Blaine’s chest, his hands working to open the button on Blaine’s pants, unzipping his fly. Blaine tilts his hips up when Kurt dips his fingers underneath his waistband of his briefs, tugging his pants and underwear down and off his legs.

Kurt ducks his head back down and presses a kiss on the inside of Blaine’s thigh. “Can you turn over?” He looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes, his hands inching up to Blaine’s waist. “I want to give you a massage first.”

The idea of Kurt’s hands all over him is so pleasing; Blaine can’t help but groan and immediately starts to roll over on his stomach, his cock pressing into the mattress. “That sounds amazing.” He brings his arms up and tucks his hands under his head, his eyes slipping closed.

“One second,” Kurt says, shifting away and grabbing something off the nightstand. He shuffles back and straddles Blaine’s hips, settling on top of Blaine’s ass. There’s a click of a bottle, the sound of Kurt rubbing his hands together, and then Kurt’s warm, slick hands are sliding up Blaine’s shoulder blades. “Just relax,” Kurt whispers, dragging his thumbs up the line of Blaine’s spine, leaning down to brush a kiss against the back of Blaine’s neck. “Concentrate on my hands.”

As Kurt slowly works the muscles in Blaine’s shoulders, Blaine feels himself melt into the mattress. “ _Uhn,”_  he grunts when Kurt presses his thumbs into a spot that feels particularly good, right at the base of his neck. “ _There_.” Kurt digs his thumb harder into the muscle, releasing the tension as Blaine lets out a long, low sigh.

Kurt stays silent while he massages, kneading the muscles on Blaine’s back until he reaches the base of Blaine’s spine, his fingers dipping into the crack of Blaine’s ass. His breath hitches and his hands still. “I haven’t done this… I don’t want to hurt you,” he says, scooting back and trailing his fingers lightly over the rise of Blaine’s ass, causing goose bumps to break out over Blaine’s skin.

Blaine pushes himself up on his forearms and looks back at Kurt. “You won’t. Just go slow, just like I do. Do you… want me like this?” He bites his bottom lip and drops his head between his arms when Kurt dips both thumbs in between his ass cheeks, spreading them apart. Kurt is still straddling his thighs so he’s pinned down, but all Blaine wants to do is arch up toward Kurt for  _more_. His cock is hard and tucked against the mattress but Kurt is exploring his ass right now and that’s about the only thing he can focus on. “Kurt, fuck,” he whimpers, clenching his hands into fists, as Kurt drags a thumb over his hole.

“I – yeah. Like this,” Kurt says, his voice cracking before he clears his throat and lifts off Blaine’s thighs. “Your  _ass_ , Blaine.” He slowly rubs his palm over the roundest part of Blaine’s ass cheek before squeezing the flesh with his fingers. “I… really, really like your ass.”

Blaine huffs out a laugh and tries to push up to his knees, which takes a moment until Kurt shuffles off to Blaine’s side. “Please – your fingers. Please finger me.” A low whine gets caught in this throat and he turns his head when Kurt starts to crawl off the bed. “Wha – “

It takes Kurt a few seconds to respond, after climbing off the bed and turning back towards Blaine, his hands still at his waist band and his eyes widen. “I, uh – “

God, he’s not going to make it through Kurt’s fingers inside him, let alone his cock. He already feels close to the edge of orgasm, a tight heat coiling at the base of his spine, and being so open and vulnerable for Kurt while he’s up on his knees, and having Kurt looking at him like that? Isn’t helping. He takes a deep, slow breath and reaches down to grab the base of his cock. “Kurt,” he says, trying to focus and needing to get Kurt back on track. “Grab the lube and please come back?”

 That seems to shake Kurt out of his trance and he startles, then quickly unfastens his pants, shoving them and his boxer briefs to the floor. “Sorry it’s just… you look so good like that.” He steps out of them, and grabs everything he needs off the nightstand before returning to Blaine, bending to lift Blaine’s head and kiss him, pulling Blaine’s bottom lip into his mouth.

Blaine has one hand poised to cup Kurt’s cheek but Kurt is already pulling back, running a hand down Blaine’s back and Blaine lets his hand fall back down to the mattress. “God,  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine groans, his eyes slipping closed, his knees spreading wider on the bed when Kurt’s fingers run down his crack and over his hole. “Inside, please. Want you inside.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kurt says, inhaling deeply and clicking open the bottle of lube. He kneels right behind Blaine, his hard cock brushing right up against the back of Blaine’s balls, making Kurt immediately jerk back. “Sorry – I’m just gonna – “

When Kurt’s slick finger drags around Blaine’s entrance, Blaine gasps and grabs the sheet in both of his hands. “Mmm… oh my god,” he whines, arching his back, trying to push back into Kurt’s touch. As Kurt pushes his finger inside, both of them make surprised sounds, and Blaine’s eyes fly open, jaw dropping as Kurt’s finger slides in all the way. “ _Oh_ ,” Blaine says, his lungs feeling like they’re being squeezed tight, his nerve endings sparking all along his spine. “That’s it,  _yeah_.”

Kurt pumps his finger a few times, and then pulls it almost all the way out, dragging the length against the rim of Blaine’s entrance and his breath hitches when he lines his middle finger up. “Are you ready for you two yet?” He pushes both fingers forward slightly and Blaine nods, sighing loudly with the stretch. “Tell me how it feels,” Kurt says, thrusting his fingers in and out, his other hand gripping Blaine’s ass, thumb pulling his cheek taut.

“So good,” Blaine says, rocking his hips back on Kurt’s hand. This is nothing like what his own fingers feel like, and if Kurt could just – “Crook your fingers, just a little – ah,  _yes_  – right  _there_!” Blaine cries out, his right hand flying to the headboard, hand grasping the top edge. “Oh,  _please_. Kurt – I need another.”

“God, Blaine,” Kurt says, awed, as he pushes a third finger in after adding a little more lube. “This looks…” he trails off and starts fucking his fingers in faster, using his free hand to squeeze Blaine’s waist. “I want to be inside you,” he whispers, twisting his fingers, dragging them across Blaine’s prostate.

The muscles in Blaine’s arms start to shake and his skin feels like it’s too tight, everything is too tight, too much. “ _Yes_ ,” he pleads, head dropping down, grip tightening on the headboard. When Kurt slips his fingers out of his hole, Blaine whimpers and tries to thrust his hips back. “ _Kurt_.” There’s a crinkling of a condom wrapper, Kurt’s ragged breath, and the click of a lube bottle, but Blaine hardly acknowledges any of it over the blood rushing through his ears.

And then Kurt is right there, the blunt head of his cock pressing up against Blaine’s entrance and god, he feels so  _big_.

“Oh –  _oh,”_ Kurt gasps as he pushes inside, both hands clamping down on Blaine’s hips. “I – you’re so  _tight_  – oh my  _god_  – “ he whimpers, fingertips gripping harder as he slowly slides in deeper. “You’re… you’re just  _taking_  it,  _fuck_ \- that’s so hot, oh my god – “

Blaine can’t seem to stop the little high pitched moans that are coming out of his mouth, as Kurt’s cock fills him, stretches him. He’s  _never_  heard Kurt talk like that, and as Kurt bottoms out, Blaine drops his hand back down to the bed, trying to keep himself up when it feels like all his nerves are on fire. This is so much better than even his favorite toy, he feels so much fuller with Kurt’s thick cock buried inside him, and the stretch is  _so_  good. “Ohh,  _yes_ ,” Blaine moans, rocking his hips back. “Y _es_.”

Kurt starts with shallow thrusts, each punctuated with  _ah, ah, ah_  as he sinks his cock back inside. “Blaine… you’re so –  _oh_ \- tight around my – oh  _god_ \- my…”

“Say it,” Blaine pleads, twisting his shoulders and arm back to look at Kurt. He reaches for Kurt, grabbing his arm. “Say it.”

A strangled whine seems to get caught in Kurt’s throat and he bends down, wrapping his arm around Blaine’s neck to bring their mouths together. As Kurt thrusts, their bodies rock together, making it difficult to kiss. “You feel so good around my cock,” he pants against Blaine’s mouth, snapping his hips harder.

Blaine pushes up, scrambling to touch Kurt everywhere, feel him everywhere, and Kurt’s cock ends up sliding out. “Oh,  _Kurt_ ,” Blaine says, and he’s in such a hurry to feel Kurt’s cock back inside him, he follows Kurt until they’re both on their knees, Kurt’s cock tucked right against his ass. “Inside, back inside.”

“Yeah, just – “ Kurt sits back on his calves and pulls Blaine down with him, helping him sink back down on his cock. “Oh,  _shit_ , Blaine.”

“Fuck, oh  _fuck_ ,” Blaine cries out, reaching back and grabbing a fistful of Kurt’s hair at the back of his head. He reaches down and grabs his own cock, the tip already slick with precome, and he starts fisting himself while Kurt thrusts up into him. He can feel his orgasm building, tight in his belly, his toes curling as he leans back into Kurt for support. “ _Fuck_  me.”

Kurt curls his arms around Blaine’s chest, one hand sliding up to the base of his neck. His breath is heavy in Blaine’s ear as he grunts with exertion, shifting his hips so he can thrust harder. “ _Ah_  – are you going to come? I’m so close, Blaine – so close.”

With the slight movement, it feels like Kurt’s cock is filling him even deeper, brushing against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure down Blaine’s spine. “ _Right_  there,” Blaine chokes out, pumping his cock faster. “Ah,  _yes – yes_  –“ The tension coiled inside snaps, and he comes, turning his head into Kurt’s neck and whimpering loudly as he spills all over his hand and stomach. “Kurt,  _Kurt_ ,” he pants, fingers scrambling against Kurt’s scalp. “Come, want you to come so badly.”

Kurt’s hands slide down to Blaine’s hips and he squeezes tight as he snaps his hips up a few more times. “So good,  _oh_  – “ He pushes as deep as he can into Blaine and his hips still as he comes, breath rushing out harshly when his body relaxes, pulling Blaine against his chest. “I… oh my god.”

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut, still panting as he presses his sweaty forehead against Kurt’s neck. “That was…”

“Amazing,” Kurt finishes for him, bringing his arms up to Blaine’s chest, holding him tight. “I love you, so much.”

Blaine places a kiss against Kurt’s throat before squirming uncomfortably. “I love you, too. Are you ready for me to…?”

“Oh, yeah – of course,” Kurt says, and helps slowly ease Blaine off his cock.

Blaine moans softly at the loss, immediately missing the feeling of being full, and he slumps forward on the bed, limbs starfishing out to his sides. “I think you killed me,” he groans happily. “ _Jesus_ , Kurt. Where did that come from?” When Kurt doesn’t answer for a beat, he cranes his head back and notices Kurt is just staring at his ass. “Kurt?”

“You’re just so…” Kurt says, wide-eyed and awed. He reaches out to spread Blaine’s ass cheeks with his thumbs and bends down. “Open, and slick…” Blaine jerks his hips when Kurt trails a finger around his sensitive entrance, gasping out as his cock shifts against the sheets.

“What are you – oh  my  _god_ ,” Blaine whimpers, hands fisting in the sheets as Kurt presses his lips against his hole. He wants to arch up into the touch but Kurt is keeping him held down, and everything is so sensitive it feels like every press of Kurt’s lips is  _so_  good, but too much. “I – I  _can’t_ , oh – “

Kurt pulls back and runs his hands down the back of Blaine’s thighs, fingertips dragging against the fine hair there. “I’m sorry, you were just – and I just had to – “

“It’s okay,” Blaine says softly, his lips twitching upward into a smile. He holds out his hand for Kurt to take and almost pulls him down on the bed until he realizes Kurt still has the condom on. “Why don’t you go take care of that and then come back to bed? I don’t think I can  _move_.”

Kurt licks his lips and nods, awkwardly shuffling off the bed. He retreats to the bathroom and returns after a few moments with a damp cloth, coaxing Blaine into his back. “No, let me,” he says, shaking his head when Blaine reaches for it.

Blaine lets Kurt clean his stomach and cock, and he’s so gentle with his touch that it makes Blaine sigh happily. “You’re so good to me.”

When Kurt is apparently satisfied with his slow, methodical cleanup he tosses the washcloth to the floor. “Lift up,” he says softly, pulling the soiled sheet down, tugging it out of the mass of sheets so they can pull the clean blankets on top of themselves.

Blaine waits for Kurt to settle down beside him, and then he swings his leg over Kurt’s, and rests his head on Kurt’s chest. Kurt’s heart is still beating at a fairly rapid pace and Blaine shifts his head just enough to press his lips right over a nipple. “I... that was  _so_  good.”

Kurt hums and threads his fingers through Blaine’s hair, ducking down to kiss Blaine’s forehead. “Thank you,” he says softly, breathing in deep, lifting his other hand to cup Blaine’s jaw.

Blaine can tell Kurt isn’t thanking him for the compliment, that there’s so  _much more_  behind those two words. He tilts his head back so he can see Kurt looking down at him. “For what?” he whispers.

“For loving me,” Kurt says, pressing his lips against Blaine’s. “For giving me the most amazing year a guy could ask for,” he says, smiling as he kisses Blaine again. “For being so patient… for helping me realize sex can be like this.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Blaine says, a lump forming in his throat. He swallows hard and blinks rapidly; his chest feels too tight with all the emotion rushing through his body. “We learned together, baby. That was all us – and  _god_  – thank  _you_  – what did I ever do, to deserve a guy like you?”

Kurt keeps smiling and rubs his nose against Blaine’s. “I’d say we’re both pretty lucky. Now, do you want your last present?”

Blaine jerks back, eyebrows arched and gives Kurt a wary look. “This night has been perfect, I don’t need anything else. I just want to fall asleep right here with you.”

“Oh, I think you’ll enjoy this one,” Kurt smirks, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing his cell phone. He flicks through a few things before handing it to Blaine. “I made a new bucket list.”

Blaine hardly gets past the first few lines before his eyes glaze over and his jaw drops. His cock twitches against his leg, trying valiantly to get hard again and he lets out a choked whine. “I – “

 _Kurt Hummel’s Bucket List of Sexual Kinks_.

_Fin._


End file.
